


Hurt for Me

by brainoverdriving (orphan_account)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Magic, Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 03:37:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 30,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13604730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/brainoverdriving
Summary: Jongin had to grow up in a place where the Omega was the leader and when he was sent to the place where only the Alpha could rule, he didn’t expect to meet someone who could dominate him in every way possible but at the same time make him feel as the strongest wolf ever.





	1. Chapter 1

There were two lands, one where the omegas were the strongest, the leaders, the best warriors and the best lovers. They were the ones who were the power of the land, the ones who could take the lead, help the weak and kiss the sick. No one dared to speak against them; no one dared to say a word against their order because no one could say no to the truth. Jongin was born there, his family celebrated when he was born and he was an Omega. Strong and young omega, someone who could be the next leader, the one who would win their battles and protect their lands, Jongin was the future.

He was born in a family which brought one of the strongest Omega blood in their clan, someone who could be the leader everyone had been waiting since their current Leader was already growing weak. Joohyun the omega who was their leader for close to a century was already growing weak and sick. She was strong, someone who was nice but just as cruel in order to protect every clan under her wings and Jongin admired her. He had a dream to be like her and everyone else encouraged him because he was the one of the few who could shine in the studying sessions the young omegas had.

His fighting skills were growing and his teachers were being proud and happy for him. He was a powerful omega, strong-willed and wise, despite his young age Jongin knew the difference between the good and the bad decisions and he knew when and how he should react and when he had to react and protect and when he had to stay back and look the other way. Jongin was a man whose mother was always talking about and was saying he’d make the best leader since he was the best student since he was a child and Jongin could and would never disappoint his mother. His father, an omega, strong but not as strong as Jongin, was always making sure that Jongin would be happy and content with the attention he was getting.

“Never forget you are firstly a person on your own before a possible leader of the land and the clans.” His father enjoyed saying this every morning before letting Jongin go to his training and kiss his forehead with a small spell of health and strength mumbled against Jongin’s skin and bump their foreheads gently before he’d nod for Jongin to walk away and study.

Jongin would give a small bow to his father because he was still a man who deserved respect despite both of them were having different ranks once Jongin was nineteen. Jongin’s father was one of the best when it came to spells and magic which would help the sick or wounded werewolves to heal. Jongin would do anything to have his father’s talent yet he couldn’t master even the easiest spells.

The spells were coming with the fear of being tempted to know black magic and as much as everyone wished to know them only a few were actually able to do it. Jongin's father had come from the land where the Alphas were ruling and he often said that there a lot more alphas were tempting to use black magic in order to help their clan but they were requested to take their own life right after that.

It stayed unsaid but Jongin knew that maybe his father was brought to the omega land when he was young because he had mastered the black magic in order to save his clan. Jongin's mother had shaken her head when he asked once and he didn't dare to ask his father because he didn't want to look as if he couldn't trust his own father. It was simply the curiosity that was eating him inside.

Sometimes he wondered if he was going to be able to use spells since it was going to be useful if he was in the middle of a battle and was hurt, finding the herbs for faster healing and the spells would be so much helpful if he knew a little bit magic than if he knew none. But apparently, his talent was ending somewhere there. The only spell Jongin could say was for the fire, even in the coldest weather he could make the fire burn and it was useful but not so much as the healing spells or the strength spells.

Joohyun was supportive when it came to questions about how much magic it could be used. Jongin and Jaemin were the strongest omegas they currently had and the more curious they were, the more their teachers were getting happier and willing to help. However, even the nicest times were often getting close to an end. It was rare for the Alpha land and the Omega land to be fighting with each other, mainly because they were in mutual agreement that both of them could rule and both of them strong lands with many clans. However, even the best could fall and Jongin had to see it with his own eyes.

Every year, in the middle of the summer there was a meeting. The leaders of the Omega land and the leaders from the Alpha one were going to a neutral place so that they could speak. It was often talked about the food, the hunts and the possible marriages between both lands because as much as they wished to deny it, having powerful omegas in the land of the alpha was just as prosperous for the future as if you mate a powerful alpha and powerful omega in the omega land. Even new clans were starting, depending on the power of the blood.

However as much as they were denying – alphas and omegas were rarely mentioning their betas – the betas were the small trouble inside every land. They weren’t leaders but they weren’t weaklings either and their own clans in both lands were mortal enemies. Even if they were asked to fight together, firstly they’d try to hurt each other before they fight against their mutual enemy. A fact that neither of the leaders managed to change for better, and the emergency meeting in the middle of the winter when young pups were born and parents must worry for their homes and food, was the indication that maybe it was finally time to have a change.

Joohyun had seen one of her beta clans to come home broken and hurt, when she asked she got no answer yet the next morning the second closest to the alpha leader had come to her and asked her for a meeting because a whole beta clan was murdered and the Alpha leader wasn’t especially happy about it. Jongin was grateful no one had mentioned a war between the lands. However, he didn’t feel at ease when he was asked to go to the meeting with Jaemin and a few more omegas.

When meetings as this were happening, the leader who was called for it and asked to bring some of her strongest men, they had to walk in their human forms. It was a show of peace and weakness if they changed to their wolf form – it meant only challenge and power. Joohyun was in no position to prove that her clan was innocent, even though the wounds and the blood were enough to show that maybe a fight indeed had happened. Jongin was asked to visit the oldest from the beta clan and ask once again what had happened but the man shook his head and said whatever was done it was done and nothing else could be changed.

Joohyun wasn’t pleased when she heard about it and she dismissed Jongin with a wave of her hand. Once at home, Jongin shared with his parents about his possible participating in the meeting and since usually meetings like this meant exchanging members. Jongin’s mother wasn’t exactly pleased about it but Jongin’s father said that maybe Jongin would be better there. And Jongin was simply worried.

He had grown in a place where the omega was the god and he knew that once he’s in the alpha land, he had to bow down in front of the alphas. It wasn’t that Jongin thought he was someone better than some dirty alpha, it was that in his life, he had never interacted with strong alpha, he was surrounded by betas and omegas who were more powerful than the alphas in their land. Jongin couldn’t accept the alpha as someone who would be dominating him. And this was scaring Jongin. He would be in a new place, he had to learn the new laws, he had to know when he should keep his mouth shut and he wouldn’t be able to walk around while he’s still in his heat because someone might jump at him from the shadow and try to mark him.

However, Jongin couldn’t show weakness – not even in front of his parents, so he simply smiled and walked towards his room and turned into his wolf form. He wasn’t allowed to stay like this in the house because his wolf was big, bigger than the common omega wolf and it was chocolate brown. The majority of his pack told him that he was one of the most beautiful wolves. Jongin wished to trust them and the only thing he didn’t like about is the fact that his eyes stayed that scary yellowish color a few hours after he was back in his human form.

He liked that he was brown, he could move in between the trees in the forest and when it was autumn, he could blend with the colors and he felt as if he could rule the world. Sometimes Jongin liked to run in the woods and pretend that he was one of the free wolves without a pack and without human form, someone who could hunt as much as he wished and when he felt tired he could roll on the ground. But sometimes it scared him, how powerful he felt while his paws were touching the wet ground under his feet after the cold autumn rain. Sometimes he wondered what it would happen with him if he left his wild wolf side to rule his body and mind but he was scared to think too much of it.

All he did that night was to lie down in the middle of his room and hide his snout in his soft fur and hoped that the morning he wouldn’t be required to go to the meeting. He hoped that he was wrong and Joohyun simply mistook his name. Jongin fell asleep with quiet whines because he wasn’t ready to leave home.

The next morning Jongin was woken up with a kiss in between his ears and his mother hugging him. Jongin whined because he was still in his wolf form and his mother didn’t scold him so it meant only one thing – he had to prepare himself before the trip and he needed to get into his human form soon. He didn’t need Joohyun’s rage on him. Giving her one big lick on the face Jongin stood up and pushed his mother out of his room with his snout, making her giggle and roll her eyes.

“Fine, Jonginnie, I’ll let you be a grown up and put some clothes on.” She said and closed the door behind her. Jongin sighed with a relief and changed to his human form.

Jongin had heard there were some spells which made objects to fly and he wished to know how it was done because he felt so tired to move. He knew that he had to prepare clothes and food for the trip he was going to do soon. Leaving his home with the chance of never coming back wasn’t as exciting as he thought it was before when he was younger.

Sighing to himself, Jongin could feel the nagging of his mother through the air when he took too much time to get his bag ready and put comfortable clothes on. Maybe it was a little bit unnerving how content his mother was this morning that she might not see her son again but Jongin could only think that his father had spoken to her and explained things about the Alpha land that he didn’t want to share with his own son. Without further moping around his room, Jongin took his bag and walked towards the kitchen where he was sure that his mother would give me enough food for the next six days while their traveling would be.

Jongin wasn’t sure why they had to run three days in their wolf forms and the next three in their human forms when they would still smell as their wolves. But he didn’t question it and simply kissed his parents' goodbye once the food was in another big bag and they wished him luck. The hope for his name to not be called was broken the moment he stepped outside of his house and Jaemin ran to him saying that they should hurry because they had been called yet they were still nowhere to be seen.

Turning around to give the last wave of goodbye to his parents, Jongin put his bags down and took off his clothes, he changed into his wolf and took his bags with his mouth, following Jaemin who had already changed and was running ahead. Once they reached the other part of their pack, Joohyun bared her teeth at Jongin and growled, she was clearly displeased with him being late and the fact that he was making them lose time to get out of the forest. Jongin whined and bared her neck at her, he didn’t want to disappoint her further and when she huffed and walked back to the front, he knew he wouldn’t be scolded anymore.

Their forest was one of the biggest one, from what Jongin knew, there were animals and enough food for them to survive for years ahead without worrying but they were always trying to be closer to their human nature and they tried to spend time in the human world. None of them had interacted enough with humans but they took their clothes, food and some books. Jongin liked the human’s books, they were like the magic – so bright and interesting. Sometimes Jongin wished to meet actual witch – he knew there were a few in the city closer to their northeast border but they never walked out.

Jongin kept on following the pack and tried to remember all the scents around him, he knew that the Alpha land was more outside of the forests and closer to the human world. They lived and acted more as humans than animals but they were keeping their wolf’s pride. Jongin knew that the alpha land was the one who was mostly in battles with the other lands and the species because of their recklessness and their leader had no choice but to fight back in order to keep his own land and his clans.

What was frustrating, it was how recently the alpha leader had been changed and no one knew him, Jongin had heard that he was young but very strong. He was going to be at the meeting with the last leader because apparently when the fight had started, was when the older leader was still ruling and he had closed his eyes for the act. Apparently, it was a request of the young leader. Jongin wondered what type of a leader would gulp down his own pride to let the old leader hold his meetings, but Jongin was going to find out soon, so he didn’t need to think much of it.

On the first night in their trip, Jaemin had asked if he could cuddle with Jongin because it was his first time outside of the pack’s land and he wasn’t sure if he was ready to sleep alone. Jongin gave the kid one big lick and let him curl around so that they could keep themselves warm. The next two nights were the same and they still didn’t need the fire to keep them warm. However, on their fourth night, the winter was getting closer and Jaemin couldn’t get warm no matter how much Jongin gave him from his blankets and had cuddled him. He noticed how no one else was complaining about the cold and some of the other omega were giving Jaemin dirty looks and whispering to each other.

Using a magic in front of the leader and the whole pack without being in the middle of a lesson wasn’t something of which Jongin was keen on but he knew that his spell of fire would be working wonderfully especially if he did a circle around himself and Jaemin. The kid would be warm and Jongin would be able to feel in control. Closing his eyes, while pulling the still trembling Jaemin closer to his body, Jongin touched the ground a little bit further from them and started to whisper the words of the spell. They were more of a request than anything else as if Jongin was making a wish towards a fire god than doing something else which could be called illegal, but the moment he closed his mouth and opened his eyes, the fire circle was around them and Jaemin was looking at him amazed.

“Your eyes are yellow just like when you are a wolf.” He said excitedly and tried to reach the fire but Jongin stopped him and shook his head.

“Don’t touch it, it’s not your spell it’s going to hurt you.” Jongin knew this from his father. A magic was always protecting the one who had done the spell but was able to hurt anyone else. Except if it wasn’t a healing spell then it was towards anyone.

“It’s such a strong magic,” Jaemin whispered and leaned back on Jongin’s chest. Jongin chuckled, his father had said the same yet Jongin could never master another spell as much as he did with the fire one.

“I wish to know more about the magic we can do,” Jongin confessed and nuzzled his nose in Jaemin’s hair before chuckling when the younger tried to growl at him. Jaemin was his baby brother and even though they weren’t speaking about it, both knew that Jaemin as the younger and the potentially stronger omega between both of them, was going to be proposed to be the mate of the leader – if he had none, yet – or he was going to be the mate of the second strongest.

“I’m sure you will master all the magic on each land, hyung,” Jaemin mumbled before he let his body rest and allowed the sleep to take control of his body. Jongin pulled him closer and closed his eyes too, he could feel how playful the fire around them was, knowing its mission of protecting them and keeping them warm, Jongin let out one last thankful thought towards the fire before he fell asleep.

The next two nights were the same, Jaemin had tried to be welcomed by the fire and maybe manage to do a small spell with it. As happy as the kid looked while being around Jongin at night time, this sad he seemed through the other time. Jaemin was an omega who would be able to bring a lot to a new clan or create his own and as much as Jongin wished to believe that he could take the kid’s place, he knew no one would choose him. Joohyun knew her game, she knew how she had to act in order to keep the peace, but it didn’t change the fact that she was cruel in her own way. Jaemin was going to be a great mate in the omega land, he could be someone who’d be of great help to keep the children healthy and teach them everything needed.

Jongin could be given, he knew this because as strong as he was, he couldn’t still control his own power, the lack of spells, the insufficient strength through the battles, Jongin was already twenty-four and he was still learning, still trying to bring his full potential. It was frustrating how much he was lacking. Joohyun was going to give him as a warrior but what the alpha land would take him for was going to be different.

It was one thing for Jongin to know his power and use it, he was confident in himself and the things he knew. He was happy with how much he got to learn and he knew how he could protect himself and someone else but he didn’t know the place he was going into. If he was the strongest or the second strongest in his pack – despite being a little bit reckless at times –, no one could promise him if he was going to be one of the strongest in the alpha land too.

The next day, the seventh day was when they reached a house in the middle of nowhere, where the meeting was going to take place. Joohyun had told him to get some rest since they were the first to arrive but she said that no one of them should get close to the house. The place belonged to the alpha land, even though it was in a neutral land, it belonged to an alpha, even Jongin who tried to stay as far away from it as possible could feel it.

“Do you think they’d be stronger than us?” Jaemin asked when he sat down on the ground next to Jongin and was eating from his cooking chicken leg, which probably his mother had given him.

“As much as I wish to say that they’re nowhere as strong as we are, we all know the alphas in that land had a lot on their plates too, so I am no longer sure.” Jongin sighed and took another bite of his sweet bread. He had a few more apples and strawberry pie which his mother sent him and he knew he could last today too with it. Jaemin had stolen two apples already and was jumping towards another kid which was there with them, another omega.

Another few hours passed without no alpha in their sight and Jongin was slowly getting his hope back, he knew that if the meeting wasn’t going to happen, he was going to be brought back home and maybe he wouldn’t have to return to the next assigned meeting. However, his hope was short termed especially when he felt the power before he saw it. It was so strange how someone as powerful could walk so easily in his wolf form as if it was nothing. Jongin knew it was the leader but he had never seen a wolf as black as this one. And it was a big monster, probably a few inches bigger than Jongin who was already considered big. His paws were big and his eyes were shining under the sun.

What made Jongin open his mouth with a surprise was how the black wolf, who seemed alone still, moved towards Joohyun with his neck bared and lied on the ground. Joohyun shook her head as if she was amused and moved to touch the neck and the wolf finally stood up and pushed Joohyun’s hip with his snout. Jongin had never seen Joohyun laughing to an alpha until now but she shook her head and took another bag of her own, giving it to the wolf which took it and ran behind the house.

A few moments later a tall, lean, but full with muscles guy walked towards them and he was wearing pants too short for his legs and a t-shirt which was too big for him even though he seemed already big in the current state. Jongin didn’t know how he was supposed to react since he could still feel the power this alpha had but also he seemed too far from an alpha leader too. No alpha leader bared his neck to an omega no matter if it was leader or not. But Jongin could only guess that he was going to be surprised from now on because a moment later the guy met all of their eyes one by one and with a deep but a little bit lazy tone in his voice, the alpha introduced himself.

“I am Oh Sehun, alpha from the deceased omega clan Oh from the Omega land accepted in the Alpha Land a few decades ago, the current alpha leader from the Alpha land.” He gave a bow and cleared his throat. “We had a little bit of an argument in my pack and they’re running late, so excuse us for being so late in time and taking so much of your own precious one.” He spoke calmly and sniffed. “I see we have a few very powerful omegas here, I hope your stay in the Alpha Land wouldn’t disappoint you.”

Sehun met Jongin’s eyes once again and gave him a small nod. Jongin couldn’t help but nod back because as much as he tried to stay in his spot without trembling, he could feel the power of the man in front of him and what was as scary as the man himself, was the fact that magic he possessed could wipe the whole omega land with one only spell and Jongin wasn’t ready to accept someone as scary as this Sehun was in his life. However, he had no choice because Joohyun walked towards Sehun as if she knew him from before and ruffled his hair before pulling him away from her pack and once Sehun was away, Jongin could finally take a proper breath. Jaemin and a few more were on their knees, trembling.


	2. Chapter 2

Jongin and the other omegas were waiting for someone else from the other land to come so that the meeting would proceed but it was a little bit unnerving how Joohyun and Sehun were alone somewhere. Jongin had asked Jaemin if he knew something about what was going to happen now and why the Alpha leader was alone. Jaemin said that he had never heard of something like this, instead, he thought it was surprisingly reckless act coming from the alpha land.

Although if they thought of it, Sehun and his power which Jongin still needed time to wrap his head around, wasn’t going to be worried about a few powerful omegas. As much as Jongin wished to think he could out-power Sehun, he would be too delusional to actually believe it. Maybe the only one, who could last a little bit longer against Sehun, was Joohyun. She was a leader for a century and she had proven that she was one of the strongest omegas in her time. Maybe she knew how to make Sehun weaker so that she could take him over.

What was more unnerving from the fact that the other alpha clans thought of the omegas unworthy to visit the meeting, was how young Sehun looked and how powerful he was. Jongin was confident in his power even though he had so much more to learn still, but Sehun seemed younger than him, or at least his face seemed of someone younger and not mature enough to be a leader. However, Jongin couldn’t deny the power, the strength, if they had someone as him in their own clan, Jongin knew that they would stop thinking about Jongin or Jaemin as potential leaders but take Sehun as warm bread despite being an alpha.

Jongin was getting tempted to turn into his wolf form and lie down on the ground and let the kids play with him. Jaemin was already in his wolf form jumping around and as much as Jongin wished to be reckless like this, he still had the responsibility. And indeed after a few hours talking between both leaders, Sehun and Joohyun walked back to the omegas. Jaemin changed back to his human form and Jongin walked towards him to bring him his clothes. Jongin acknowledged both leaders and gave them small bow before he called the other wolves running around to change and put their clothes on.

Through the whole thing, Jongin could feel Sehun’s eyes on him but he didn’t dare to look back and ask if there was a problem because he was worried that one of the kids would do something wrong and they might end up hurt. Something, which Jongin didn’t wish to witness or happen in front of him, not now when he felt protective of the kids around him. Once they ran to him and took their clothes one by one to put them on and sit back on the ground, only then Jongin could sigh with a relief and turn around to pay attention to the leaders.

Joohyun had a proud smile on her face but Sehun was still glaring at Jongin as if he had done something bad or something which wasn’t right. However, the glare lasted for a short time before the alpha shook his head and straightened his back. He walked closer to the omegas who were still on the ground, scared to move. Jongin was the only one standing and he was surprised that the height difference between him and the alpha wasn’t as big as he thought it was. The only bigger difference was in their wolf forms.

“As an apology for not having my men by my side for this meeting, I’m going to take only two of the omegas Joohyun had brought.” Sehun gave a small nod towards Joohyun who walked to her omegas. “We spoke and decided that despite the losses from both clans and both lands, we shall keep the peace and I’m going to take a small present in the form of Jongin and Jaemin, please step up.”

Jaemin looked like a rabbit in a cage, taken away from his freedom and fresh food, while Jongin simply waited for the shock to come. He expected this, he knew it was going to happen and it was still too new to accept and adapt but he helped Jaemin up to his feet and walked closer to Sehun. The alpha just looked at them, nodded and actually smiled at Jaemin, ruffling his hair and saying he’d make a good mate once he grew up. Jongin’s heart was lighter because he was worried that Jaemin would be pushed to mating and he was still too young, too reckless and too untamed to be able to keep his mate by his side.

When Sehun turned towards Jongin, the alpha stayed quiet for a while. He was looking at Jongin as if he knew everything and Jongin felt uneasy. What if he wasn’t good enough, what if he was not the one whom it should be taken but someone else? Maybe he wasn’t good enough for the alpha clan and what was scaring wasn’t the fact that he might not be enough but the fact that he was going to return because he wasn’t good enough, how he was going to face his people when in front of his name there was the title ‘future leader’. He knew the pride was a trait which the alpha clan had and kept it as one of the most important traits a clan should have.

The silence was getting heavier just like Sehun’s stare on Jongin, the omega was so close to actually opening his mouth and hiss at the alpha why he was only stared at, if he was unneeded he could have been just told that he should leave. But just when Jongin was preparing for his tone and question, Sehun sighed and broke his glare towards Jongin only to hum.

“If we work on you enough, you might become one of our best warriors,” Sehun said with something which sounded a lot like happiness and slightly like a pride too. As if he was proud of himself that he would bring someone as strong as Jongin inside his pack.

“I cannot use magic,” Jongin mumbled and from the glare which Joohyun gave him, it might not have been the right choice to introduce himself.

“I can see that and feel it but you haven’t awoken your magic yet,” Sehun replied awfully calm and sweetly for someone who was glaring a moment ago. “Your main magic is fire, you can control it, don’t you?”

“It’s more like a mutual agreement from both sides.” Jongin wanted to make it clear that he wasn’t using black magic and he couldn’t even use it if he wanted to, but still, he wished to make it known.

“However, if the fire thought you wouldn’t control it, it was never going to let you anywhere near to its magic,” Sehun explained with a smile and turned towards Joohyun. “If you want I can walk with you and your omegas for a while, in case some of the alphas are around and trying to hurt you. I doubt it, but we shouldn’t turn our backs on it.”

“Don’t worry about us, Alpha, I’m old enough to know how to control a small pup as your alphas are.” Joohyun dismissed Sehun and instead of a growl, the alpha laughed and nodded.

“Keep your eyes open, we must be prepared for everything,” Sehun said as if they knew something which the others didn’t know and Jongin was sure that maybe this was the case.

“I will, you should take care of my kids, or I’ll come and personally take you down from your throne.” Joohyun hissed but patted Sehun’s shoulder before she started to take off her clothes to change and motioned for the other omegas to change too.

Jongin wondered how he was going to walk inside the Alpha land, was he going to take his clothes off or he was supposed to walk in while being with his human form and introduce himself and Jaemin to their new home. One thing Jongin wished was that Jaemin would be accepted and taken care of. It was important, especially if Jaemin was going to be a potential mate and Jongin was a potential warrior.

“Safe run, Joohyun,” Sehun said at the big golden wolf in front of him and she growled back at him before ushering for the kids to take their bags and run. Jaemin, Jongin and even Sehun kept their eyes on the wolves running further away for a little bit longer before Sehun turned towards them and cleared his throat.

“Should we change too….sir?” Jaemin asked uncertainly. They didn’t know how they should call Sehun and to call him by his name was too familiar and he was a leader, their new leader now.

“It would be a good choice if you do.” He replied. “We should run to get back in the pack and I should introduce you too.”

Sehun turned around and took his clothes off, he looked at them and then turned towards Jongin who was still in the middle of getting naked when he saw how Sehun put his clothes in Jongin’s bag and cleared his throat again.

“The clothes are good, I don’t want them to get lost.” He said and changed back to the big black wolf from earlier. Jongin stared at him for a while, he had never seen someone as dark as Sehun’s fur was as if it was a night he wouldn’t be seen, his eyes were bright silver though and Jongin just realized this now. However, with the right light, his eyes could seem slightly golden and at times slightly blue. He was a beautiful wolf.

“You look so fluffy,” Jaemin said and chuckled. “I’m sorry, you’re so big but so fluffy.” Jongin could only agree now when Sehun was in his wolf form, closer to them and although he was still looking big, strong and scary, his fur seemed so soft and Jongin couldn’t help but wonder how the fur would feel under his fingers.

However, he didn’t dare to reach and do anything about his small curiosity. Sehun moved closer to Jaemin and nudged him with his nose and the boy touched the soft fur between the ears. Jaemin let out a giggle and grabbed Sehun’s ears with both of his hands and ruffled them too. Sehun let out a small playful growl before he liked Jaemin’s face and moved away. Jongin could only guess that Sehun was actually playful to the kids and Jaemin seemed happier after his small playful time with Sehun. It was good, Jaemin was a good kid, he was going to be a very good omega too. Jongin, though, wasn’t so sure he’d find his place in the new pack.

When all of them changed and they took their bags, the two omegas followed Sehun quietly. The run towards the alpha land wasn’t so long as Jongin thought it’d be, in fact, it had taken them only two days but Sehun pushed their limits. He explained for the short rest of a few hours that he should go back to the land as soon as he could because he had some unfinished business and introducing the omegas was important. Jongin could understand his nervousness, Sehun was here alone, without his men by his side and he might be easily dethroned.

Jaemin was getting excited, he had asked Sehun about his position, his age, his story, and Jongin was a little bit surprised to hear that Sehun was, in fact, one year younger than him and he was already a leader. With Jaemin’s curiosity, he dared to ask Sehun how come he was so young and a leader, – something which Jongin would have asked if he was actually bold enough to do so – Sehun didn’t reply.

It wasn’t unexpected but still, Jongin was disappointed because after all, he wanted to know. Sehun was fast to make them sleep and promised that he’d keep the ground warm and the fire was going to protect them. Jongin wanted to say that he was doing a good job on his own but in the way Sehun so easily called the fire, Jongin felt envious. He wished he’d be so close with his magic as Sehun seemed to be. That night Jaemin slept closer to Sehun and Jongin felt alone but he was tempted to move closer to the sleeping alpha too.

It was not only because he was strong alpha, young but so powerful, it was because there was some kind of calmness around him, something which made Jongin feel protected as an omega, something which made him feel weak but at the same time himself. And he couldn’t explain how he could feel something like this. His mother had told him that sometimes the weaker would feel dominated by the stronger – a mate or a leader, it didn’t matter. Jongin had never felt this way until now, not even with Joohyun, she was his leader and a master but she would never make him feel the way Sehun did.

Jongin expected this, their alphas were weak and poor souls, but the omegas were the strongest. Two very strong wolves in one place would only mean destruction, it was only natural, there had to be strong clans and weak ones just like when the omegas were the strongest, the alphas had to be the weakest in order for them to survive and be a pack together. In the place where Jongin was going now, was the opposite. The alphas were the strongest, the leaders and the omegas had to be the weakest or at least weaker than the alphas.

There was something which was making Jongin feel uneasy, he knew the alpha land had alphas and betas as warriors but he had never heard stories about how the omega could be a warrior too. As far as Jongin knew the alphas were with the idea that the omegas were the best mates, parents and keeping the house warm. There might have been changes, Jongin was sure that not every story might have been right but still not so many things were different either.

The next morning they were fast on their paws and running towards the land. Sehun seemed to be slowing down because of them in his running and Jongin was actually in need to race with Sehun, since back in his pack Jongin was the fastest. However, Jaemin was still growing and still small so he couldn’t run as fast as them. Jongin was playfully trying to bite Jaemin’s feet and the younger was whining at him because this was slowing him even more and Sehun had growled at Jongin. Apparently being playful in the middle of the run wasn’t something of which Sehun was keen on.

Once they reached the alpha land’s border, Sehun stopped and turned to his human form, Jongin and Jaemin followed him. They put some clothes on and Sehun lead them inside. At first, there was nothing in their sight, only some field with many flowers and trees here and there, Jongin could hear the river with which was close and probably was coming from the mountain nearby and not from somewhere far. When they were walking a little bit more and closer to the forest, Jongin could finally see many houses. There weren’t any wolves and Jongin thought it was because they didn’t expect them so soon.

Sehun was frowning while he was walking and he made sure to have Jaemin closer to his side than he had Jongin, but the latter didn’t blame him, he was worried about Jaemin too. Only when they were more in between the houses hidden in the forest, Jongin could feel eyes on them and Sehun let out a few threatening growls here and there. Jaemin whined and moved closer to Jongin. They might not be accepted, even if their leader brought them, it was the pack’s decision and from the look of it, the reaction didn’t seem positive. They walked further ahead in the forest when they reached in a place which was literally a circle in the middle of the pack’s home, done by old trunks and Sehun moved in the middle of it, right at the center and he waited, Jongin and Jaemin were next to him.

A few moments later out of the shadows, alphas were walking towards them, some were in their wolf form and others were in their human form and bringing clothes for the others. The trunks were twelve, Jongin counted, as far as he knew this many were the clans in the alpha land. And if he wasn’t wrong it meant that every leader from every clan was going to sit on a trunk and they would decide if Jongin and Jaemin would stay.

They didn’t wait for long, the alphas were only seven, three were betas and there were two omegas. Jongin was amazed to see an omega in the circle but he wasn’t surprised about it. They seemed stronger than what Jongin expected and Sehun had said that he came from an omega clan himself. And since he was the leader, he didn’t have a clan on his own anymore – he was the leader of them all. If Jongin knew their tradition right, it was usually the twelve clans who decided something and they let the leader approve or deny, but when it came for the leader to bring a stranger in, the clan’s leaders were having the last word.

Once all of the leaders took their place, Sehun moved Jaemin in front of him. Jongin was sure that they all had seen Jaemin by now so even the ones who were facing only Sehun’s back wouldn’t miss anything if the fear in Jaemin’s scent was any indication about how scared he was to be facing all of them at once. Jongin was ready to attack everyone who tried to do something to the kid.

“He’s one of the two omegas I took because none of you wanted to come with me,” Sehun spoke awfully calm for the situation he was into. “I decided that the peace should last and I took only two of them.”

“One for a mate and another for a warrior, is that how much our beta clan was worthy for you?” A woman who was, in fact, a beta spoke and she didn’t seem so happy about it.

“Soojung, if your beloved clan didn’t try to do a war, nothing of this was going to happen. Not only did you lose a clan of your own, but you also made my whole pack seem bad in the eyes of the omegas who had kept us safe for centuries.” Sehun spoke with such icy tone that Jongin shivered only from hearing it and he was ready to bare his throat for him.

“We had only six clans, Sehun! Six beta clans and we lost the most powerful ones to these petty looking omegas.” The Soojung beta spoke and Sehun laughed, which was such a surprising reaction.

“You had three clans to protect, Taeyong had three too, all of his are safe and sound, yours are gone and taken by the ground,” Sehun said once he had calmed down. “We all know the beta clans which the omegas keep are weak in general, it’s surprising how the beloved and strongest clan of yours is now dead. If it was so strong, Soojung, now we were going to bring alphas to the omega land and not the opposite.”

“You don’t understand…” she started again but stopped when Sehun stepped closer to her and growled.

“A peace should never be broken, a peace done by magic and blood should never be broken because of greediness and selfishness. You should be glad that I did not take your life.”

“You wouldn’t dare!” She hissed at him.

“If it wasn’t your father who kept me alive years ago, I would have burned you and given you to the rogues to eat you,” Sehun growled and Soojung finally lowered her head and Jongin noticed she was trembling from fear, maybe Sehun had done something like this once or it was simply Sehun using his magic on her to make sure that she knew he was serious.

“This is Jaemin.” Sehun introduced the kid then. “He’s too young so if someone tries to mate him, I will personally bite your throat. He is a strong omega, the clan which might start from him would be someone with a very strong bloodline. Courting him when he comes of age is allowed, however using magic to make him yours means death.”

“Where do you plan to put him then?” someone older and scary looking from the alphas asked calmly as if he knew this and he couldn’t be bothered. “He will make a great mate for the alpha clans and the beta clans too – both would bring new strong clans.”

“I plan to put him in Taeyong’s clan,” Sehun started. “There are a few betas who would be great teachers to him and also I plan to bring him to the alpha training, I believe it would be useful if he knew how to fight even better and become stronger.”

“I understand why you brought the kid here, but why did you decide to bring the other omega? He’s like a small magic bomb ready to erupt and destroy everything.” Another alpha spoke up and Jongin felt scared, he didn’t know what they were talking about but he was sure that he wasn’t going to be happy once he understood.

“Jongin will be trained by me and Yifan,” Sehun stated and Jongin was surprised to hear the laughter on their left.

“Do you actually think this is a good idea, leader?” someone small in ranks but powerful spoke and Jongin was surprised how good he was handling to have so many powerful people around him without being a coward and hide.

“And do you have a better idea, Namjoon?” Sehun asked tiredly and Namjoon smiled at him.

“If we’re honest here, you and Yifan-hyung have the most magic power we have seen in centuries, especially you, the reason why you are a leader is your magic. Yifan is strong but he’s better at keeping the kids in check than keeping all the land protected, but we all know what was happening when you and Yifan trained. The field didn’t turn a field on its own, we haven’t seen a tree growing there for nearly fifteen years and you were nice enough as a kid to at least beg for the grass and the flowers to grow.” Namjoon clearly had the fun of his life to bring back Sehun’s past and Jongin was curious what could have happened for the threes to be gone and the obvious forest to be turned into a beautiful field.

“What’s your point, Namjoon?” Sehun groaned and ran a hand through his hair.

“My point is that you and Yifan cannot train together because your magic will kill you, but what is the chance for yours or Yifan’s magic to work fine and dandy with the one which is sleeping inside this omega? Because as far as I know, you’re going to make him our best warrior and as lovely as it sounds, he’s not in control of himself as you and Yifan are.” Namjoon said calmly and motioned at Jongin again. “And his magic is the fire.”

Jongin was curious about this too, his father had mentioned once that maybe he wasn’t so good in the spells because it was either still sleeping inside him or it was because he was lacking the magic inside him. And now he was speaking of as if he could wipe out half of the earth and kill clans with his magic out of nowhere if it wasn’t controlled.

“Such a thing wouldn’t happen.” Another voice spoke up from behind them and he wasn’t from the leaders and he was tall, angry looking man who was holding two apples in one hand and handed one to the Jaemin before he took a bite from the other.

“Yifan, you shouldn’t be here.” One of the oldest alphas spoke up tiredly as if it wasn’t a first time for this to happen.

“But I am here now, am I not?” Yifan took another bite. “As I was saying such a thing would never happen.”

“Why are you so sure?” Soojung hissed, this beta seemed too angry for her own good and Jongin wasn’t sure if he was going to try to get close to her.

“Because Sehun can control my magic and he can control this kid’s magic too.” Yifan put his arm on Jongin’s shoulders and sniffed. “Also…”

“Wait, wait, Sehun can what?” Taeyong or Jongin hoped the silver-haired man was him because he was next to Soojung and he was a beta.

“That’s something new for me too,” Namjoon commented but he seemed amused more than surprised. “Since when can he do it?”

“Since the thing with the field, in fact, it happened because our magic clashed and he took control of it.” Yifan yawned and patted Jongin’s back now before he was walking away. “If there’s someone who would ever learn how to control the magic better than Sehun, it’s going to be this omega kid.” And with this Yifan walked away, Jongin turned his attention back to Sehun who seemed as if he was ready to murder someone, Jaemin was slowly moving closer to Jongin and all the clan leaders’ eyes were on Sehun now, some with full with fear and others with curiosity.

“Honestly, Sehun, how strong are you?” the third beta who actually didn’t have a clan under his wing, but he seemed to be the mate of Taeyong asked.

“None of you want to know, now please accept the omegas. Youngho, Taeyong, please make sure all the beta clans will accept Jaemin as their own.”

“So we’re dismissed now, what kind of a leader are you?” Soojung complained but she didn’t wait for an answer and stood up.

“Does she even know that if it wasn’t for you half of her clan was going to be dead by now?” Namjoon asked and walked closer to Jongin. “I’m really curious what kind of omega you’re going to be.”

“Thank you?” Jongin asked and it clearly made Namjoon amused because the man laughed and nodded.

“I like you, now I’m going to announce my clan how we all accepted two omegas.”

“So we’re accepted, it doesn’t seem like it,” Jongin said quietly and Jaemin shrugged, he didn’t seem sure of what was happening either.

“You are, no one likes to mess up with Yifan and when he scented you, he clearly made you his,” Sehun explained. “Follow me, I’ll bring you to your new house, Jaemin, you can follow Taeyong.”

“What do you mean I’m his?” Jongin asked once he was walking next to Sehun, he could feel the alpha scent on him which was left after Yifan left but it didn’t seem possessive kind of scent.

“He wouldn’t mate you but he clearly likes you or well your magic. You can control the fire and the fire loves him even though he’s all about water.” Sehun chuckled.

“I hope I’m not the only one who needs an explanation about what is going on right now,” Jongin mumbled to himself and Sehun started to laugh and shake his whole body with it.

“Tomorrow your training is starting, so you will know what we mean with all of this,” Sehun said in between the calming chuckles and motioned for Jongin to follow him towards his new house. And as much as Jongin wished to deny it, he was excited about his stay here. He barely saw anything for the short time he was here already, but he didn’t feel anyone want him gone yet, except Soojung but she was vocal enough for him to know even without feeling her scent.

And tomorrow meant that he finally would know what Sehun could do. Maybe Jongin hoped that he could be stronger than Sehun too.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Jongin realized that he couldn’t win over Sehun, he couldn’t win over him the next week either, or the next month and he clearly couldn’t win at all no matter what they were doing. Jongin had never been weaker and Yifan was always cheering him saying that one day even miracles happen on this earth, even though when Jongin asked him if he had ever won over Sehun, Yifan shook his head and laughed.

“I don’t want to die, yet, kid.” This was the reply and after that Jongin didn’t train with Yifan again. When he asked Sehun about it, the alpha just stayed on his spot as if in thoughts and Jongin wondered if something had happened but the reply was simple.

“I can’t recall actually if he gave me a reason, but he said it’ll be good for you if you train only with me,” Sehun said while he was leaning down to take one of the big wooden sticks they were using while fighting.

“Because you can control my magic?” this was something Jongin still had to see because he couldn’t see Sehun’s magic, except the small healing spells he was doing on the grass and the flowers once they were done with their training and as much as Jongin wished to believe it was something to admire, most of the time he was holding his laughter back. Someone as strong as Sehun to care about flowers was a little bit too amusing for him.

“I can’t control anyone’s magic.” Sehun had replied calmly and gave the other stick to Jongin, so they were going to fight in their human forms now. Jongin in his wolf form had a lot of disadvantages compared to Sehun but in their human form, Jongin felt confident for the first time in the month he was training with Sehun and he was ready to attack.

“But Yifan said that you could.” Jongin wasn’t sure why he wanted to know this, but he felt weaker, he couldn’t win over Sehun, he couldn’t fight with Yifan because Yifan no longer wanted him, he couldn’t see Jaemin and spend time with him because the omega already had a family in between the betas and he was busy training on his own. No one else tried to approach Jongin – some were looking at him with hatred, the others clearly didn’t like him enough to try to be closer to him.

“It was Yifan’s idea.” Sehun sighed and attacked Jongin in tries to hit his head with the stick but Jongin stopped it and tried an attack of his own towards Sehun’s sides. Today’s mission for Jongin was to bring Sehun on his back, something he had never done until now, but it was something that Jongin learned to be good at. He was falling on his back without hurting any part of his body, if it was a talent Jongin would be proud of it.

“It still doesn’t make sense.” Jongin needed an answer, he knew Sehun would give him answer eventually, just like when Jongin noticed how Sehun was the leader but he did everything else but leader things. He was training the kids, training Jongin, looking for herbs, doing spells and he was speaking with the oldest wolves who were in their wolf forms, ready to leave this earth. But he didn’t do anything like Joohyun did, he didn’t do meetings every week and he didn’t request to know how bad they were with the food and how much they needed to hunt or when they had to go to the human’s side and give good meat in exchange for clothes.

“I don’t control someone’s magic, I overpower it and I crash it while taking a part of it.” Sehun attacked, Jongin was late to react and to jump away so the stick hit him behind his knees and Jongin lost his balance and before he could react and attack while standing up, Sehun’s foot was already on Jongin’s chest while his back was flat on the ground and the stick on his throat. Jongin bared his throat, he failed once again. “When I take part of someone’s magic, it becomes my own and the person’s magic is lessened.”

“Isn’t that a black magic?” Jongin asked quietly, he couldn’t move and Sehun still didn’t let him move. The grass which was under Jongin slowly started to crawl over Jongin’s wrists, ankles, and throat.

“It is, but I was born with it, so they couldn’t kick me away.” Sehun smiled at Jongin and patted the grass which was on Jongin’s throat. “It’s a magic, you’re caged and you wouldn’t be able to cut the grass. Use your own magic to free yourself or you’re going to stay like this until tomorrow morning. Also, your heat is coming so you should decide if you’re going to stay in my house or we need to give you a place in the forest. Some of the alphas would be more than willing to mate you.”

“You really are a pig, taking advantage of an omega in heat.” Jongin spat the words with so much hatred he had noticed how the few omegas who were in heat were either gone for a week or they were suddenly with a few mates by their side and Sehun did nothing about it.

“I can’t do anything about it, this is the rule – if we have omega in heat we let them decide but the mating should happen, we need new clans or at least old clans to be strengthened.”

“As if there is going to be some war, it had been peaceful for centuries, even Joohyun cannot remember the last time there was a war between the wolves.” Jongin tried to free himself with power but he couldn’t move, even the grass on his throat was holding him, it wasn’t tight hold but it was enough to be felt when he tried to move.

“You never know, nature is angry and the magic is no longer calm, sooner or later, the wolves like us should be less and the only way to happen is if we fight.” Sehun stood up from Jongin and took their sticks. As much as Jongin could follow him with his eyes, Sehun was closer to the river now and did some spell once again.

“It’s probably because of you and your kind, using magic for everything will only bring a disaster!” Jongin shouted because he knew the stories – black magic was never good, taking the magic out of everything and making it your own was a sin and Sehun was doing this. The more you use it, the more addicted you become and then it only meant that sooner or later you were going to be punished.

“Have no one taught you how you shouldn’t speak about something you don’t know anything about?” Sehun hissed at him and suddenly his eyes were the icy white Jongin had never seen.

“I wonder, don’t you have to teach me about this thing, instead of caging me with a grass?” Jongin growled. He didn’t know what he was supposed to do now. Sehun seemed angrier than a second ago and he hissed something under his breath and walked away, leaving Jongin still on his back on the ground with a grass all around him.

Jongin stayed there alone, he could feel the wind while it was gently brushing grass and Jongin’s hair. He stayed there and wondered what he had to do now. He was alone, literally, Jaemin might not come to look for him and even if he found him, the kid wouldn’t be able to do anything because the healing spells for grasses weren’t a thing either of them heard of but apparently Sehun knew them and he wasn’t here and from the look of it, he wouldn’t come here until Jongin didn’t free himself or it wasn’t the other morning already.

Jongin could only look at the sky and he was sure that he had at least three hours before the rain was going to fall and it was interesting how he was going to stay healthy if he spent hours under the rain, on the grass. Sighing to himself, Jongin knew only one way of freeing himself and he wasn’t so content with it.

“Why are you still here, kid?” Jongin hadn’t noticed when Yifan was sitting next to him but from the bright red eyes, most probably he had been in his wolf form and Jongin was too busy contemplating his own life to actually notice him walking towards him.

“I think of a way to free myself,” Jongin replied quietly and frowned, was he expected to leave by now? Did this mean that he was disappointing Sehun further with his delay?

“We both know you could use fire and be done and gone. What’s the reason that you still haven’t done it?” Yifan was now lying down next to Jongin, touching the grass around Jongin’s right wrist.

“I don’t know healing spells and if I burn it, I’ll burn too much of it. I’ll destroy the nature.” Jongin’s main worry, he didn’t want to use the fire for something like this.

“You won’t be able to destroy it.” Yifan yawned in between his words and stretched, his back cracked and Jongin frowned. The fire was powerful, it could destroy almost everything and having someone to tell him that his fire wouldn’t destroy something like the grass or the nature felt surreal.

“Of course I will, I’ll make a big fire and…”

“Listen, kid, when I say you can’t, I mean it, as unbelievable as it may sound to you.” Yifan’s still red eyes were staring at Jongin. “This is Sehun’s magic, Sehun’s life, you can be stronger than him, the thing is you have to listen to him and wake your magic because as much as you might think you’re innocent compared to Sehun, the fire you can control so much is actually coming from you because you’re created by the black magic just like Sehun was.” Yifan stood up and sniffed. “What I mean is that this grass is Sehun, the magic is Sehun and Sehun is the magic, there is no point where they’re not going hand in hand. So, kid, burn this grass and let Sehun take you under his wing. You can run away later and make your own clan and your own land later, but first, you need to use Sehun as much as you can.”

“For someone who’s so close to Sehun aren’t you too mouthy?” Jongin was curious because he had never seen someone as Yifan but then again he hadn’t seen anyone like Sehun either.

“Not really, he doesn’t care about it as long as his land and clans are safe and sound, not to mention that I’m only close to him enough to be able to kick him.” Yifan chuckled. “I’m a lot older than him, I’m running my seventy years while he’s a kid, I saw him growing, I protected him and I had to kill his mate last year when the sanity left him, so if there is someone who knows him the best it’s me and I’m telling you fucking burn his grass, this kid is addicted to it since he was ten.”

And before Jongin could reply, Yifan turned into his wolf, big bright red under the sun wolf, and ran towards the forest up on the mountain. Jongin’s eyes followed him and he couldn’t help but laugh alone. He was getting hungry, training with Sehun from the early morning until the late evening usually brought a lot of hunger and exhaustion. But Jongin could feel a little bit of happiness, winning or not, Jongin was getting stronger. He could feel his body getting more muscles, he was paying attention to more things now because he didn’t expect anything from Sehun, the guy compared to his past trainer in the omega land was unpredictable and he was always too spontaneous for his own good. One time Sehun made Jongin swim into the river while being in his wolf form and Sehun was cooing over some small bright yellow flower.

Jongin couldn’t stay hungry for longer, he was tired from staying like this and with a small apologetic thought, Jongin used his spell for the fire, he noticed the fire was not so happy but it still wrapped itself around Jongin’s body, without hurting him and Jongin could feel the heat of the fire and how it was slowly burning the grass. Jongin felt a little bit sorry but he was happy when he could move his hands, legs and sit up freely.

Once a few bones cracked and took their place, Jongin looked down at the grass and it didn’t seem dead, it was burned where Jongin’s body was, more black than green but it was going to grow soon. Jongin sniffed the air because he felt the smell of bread and ham. Frantically, he stood up and started to look around, he needed to know from where this lovely scent was coming and just when he was going to change to his wolf, Yifan was running towards him with a bag in his mouth and tail up in the air.

“How did you know I did it for real?” Jongin asked once Yifan gave him the bag with the food and he changed back to human, a naked human and Jongin wondered if he should give him his jacket, he didn’t want Yifan to end up sick, instead he did a small bonfire on the already burned grass and he noticed how happy Yifan was when he moved closer to it.

“I didn’t, but Sehun did, so he told me to give you food. Also, your heat is coming isn’t it, you’re smelling like burned wood and as far as I know you didn’t burn any wood.” Yifan yawned once again and curled into a ball too close to the fire but the fire did nothing but embrace him as if it was Yifan’s spell. The fire really loved him.

“Yeah, Sehun said I should go either to his house, get an alpha or get someplace up in the forest. I don’t like either of the choices.” Jongin groaned and grabbed a small part of the fire and sniffed it, his fire smelled like a burning wood too.

“Well I can try to scent you, but I don’t think many would be happy, you can ask Sehun though, he wouldn’t mind.” Yifan chuckled when the fire tickled him. “Before you ask when our magic clashed with each other, Sehun used fire to calm me and although my main magic is water, my fire magic was so embarrassingly soothed by Sehun’s fire. Of course, we destroyed too much of nature then and the guy took a lot of my water magic but he gave me a fire so I cannot complain. He might take your fire at some point and give you some of his earth power, you’re going to be such a beautiful mix of them.”

“How many of you use the black magic?” Jongin could explain such a power with the black magic, the magic should be controlled but not taken – with this Jongin was brought up. Sehun was controlling and taking magic, Yifan who seemed normal until recently was using black magic too and Jongin was sure at least half of the clan leaders were using black magic. Even Namjoon, who wasn’t as small as Jongin thought he was, probably had black magic too.

“Probably the majority of our clan leaders and some of the warriors use it, but they’re born with it. Just like Sehun, but let’s say Sehun can control all the magic powers: fire, earth, air, and water, but the others have one main and the others just come eventually.” Yifan frowned then. “Sehun is the leader because he was born and created by the black magic, he’s a miracle because with so much magic since a child, we all thought he’s going to die, but here he is, playing with flowers.”

“Flowers are important.” Jongin tried to mimic Sehun’s deep but pouty voice and he and Yifan laughed loudly together.

Jongin finished the food which Yifan brought him and he could feel and see how uncertain his magic was and his fire was getting big and small depending on the stability. This only happened when his heat was coming and his body was getting hotter, Yifan was eyeing him curiously from time to time until he didn’t move closer to Jongin to sniff him.

“Have you been with someone through your heat?” he asked quietly and sniffed Jongin’s hair too and touched his shoulder, Jongin almost hissed because Yifan’s hand seemed so cold compared to his hot skin.

“Only with a few omegas, I’ve not been with many and I was almost going to mate with an omega,” Jongin confessed. He had to mate with Taemin in two years but it wasn’t going to happen now and as much as he thought he might love Taemin with his whole being, maybe his love must be for someone else. Thankfully this someone wasn’t Yifan who suddenly was smiling as if he had seen a cooked rabbit.

“I think I know why your magic is still not fully awoken and why it’s so unstable, not to mentioned you cannot master the healing spells!” Yifan jumped up and stepped over the fire, this time the fire wasn’t so happy to be stepped on but it didn’t burn him either.

“You don’t make sense.” Jongin sighed and tried to make the fire smaller, it was running over Yifan’s chin now.

“I do! You have a lot of black magic, but since you were born into a place where the black magic isn’t so common as is here, although we kicked the black magic users who learn it forcefully, you had no one to wake up yours, like I did with Sehun’s! But Sehun can wake up yours, you have to mate with him!” Yifan was excited and he moved closer to Jongin, put his palms on Jongin’s shoulders and shook him slightly. “Listen to me, seduce Sehun when your heat comes and both of you are going to have it easier!”

“I don’t want to mate with anyone, yet.” Jongin didn’t even know Sehun, but getting hold of his magic sounded too tempting. However, if Jongin mated Sehun, he wouldn’t be a warrior, he knew what the alpha clan thought, especially about mated omegas being warriors, it was a no.

“Listen to me, kid, you will not regret it, at least suggest it to Sehun, he wouldn’t listen to me but he might listen to you because you’re an omega and you’re in heat, so he’ll be nice and considerate.” Yifan groaned. “He’s only nice and considerate to the kids and his flowers, grass and small animals he keeps safe so much that sometimes I think we might starve at some point.”

“If you complain so much about him, why didn’t you become the leader? You’re born from the black magic too right?” Jongin couldn’t understand why someone from whom everyone complained, or in this case Yifan, was a leader in such a powerful land.

“Because he’s the only one, who is willing to sacrifice himself in order to keep the land safe, I cannot do it,” Yifan replied tiredly and moved away from Jongin and his fire. “Speak with him, and listen to me, these last few months some of the alphas were turning into rogues and it always happened after omega was in heat and the said omega was hurt. Being in Sehun’s house gives you protection which no one else is going to give you because you’re not as accepted as Jaemin is.”

Once again in his wolf form, Yifan passed next to Jongin and brushed his side on Jongin’s shoulder to scent him and Jongin ruffled Yifan’s head in gratitude. The older wolf snapped his teeth at Jongin but licked his nose too, so Jongin was sure Yifan wasn’t as angry as he tried to look. Then he ran away, leaving Jongin alone again. Jongin didn’t move from his spot, he was tired, his heat was coming strongly and Jongin was sure because this time he barely noticed it and usually he was spending a lot of time with Taemin, the other omega who could use fire and both of them had a lot of cuddles and sex before and after their heats, but now he couldn’t do anything of this, except training and sleeping.

Jongin didn’t know how he was going to go back to the land, he was sure the alphas would notice him and not to mention that although Yifan had scented him, he didn’t touch him or anything else to show that Jongin was really his now. Jongin couldn’t call anyone to help him either, Jaemin was too young and he was going to bring only more confusion because his own heat might start really soon with Jongin’s. So the only thing Jongin could do was to sit on the ground and wait for Sehun to remember about him and get him from there.

While he was waiting and his fire was a mess too, Jongin thought of what Yifan had told him, mating Sehun might be as bad as killing Sehun but it might be the best choice too. Jongin knew that there was something inside him which had to be open in order to have him use his full potential as a wolf and his magic was too fire centered which wasn’t bad, but Jongin wanted more. So while he was enjoying the way the fire was dancing, Jongin noticed the big black wolf walking towards him with something similar to the bag which Yifan brought earlier in his mouth.

It was Sehun, he smelled like grass – Jongin thought that it was because all he did was cooing over it but it was Sehun’s scent alone. The wolf huffed and literally fell on the ground, pushed the bag towards Jongin and with his tail – which was awfully fluffy – took a part of the fire and spread it over his fur and sighed contently. Sehun looked so exhausted that Jongin was tempted to do as he was doing to the small pups, playing with the wolves furs and humming some melody, it was making them relax and sleep but he wasn’t sure a leader would appreciate this as the kids would do.

Instead of thinking about this, Jongin opened the bag and his mouth watered when he saw the chicken, it smelled so tasty and it was still warm so it meant that it was just cooked. Jongin couldn’t help but once he got a bite from the wing, he leaned down and grabbed Sehun’s ears and moved him so that he could kiss Sehun’s head.

“Thank you, I was starving,” Jongin explained once he heard the confused whine coming from Sehun and saw the confused look which followed.

“I thought so, Yifan said your heat came,” Sehun said when he turned to his human form and moved closer to the fire. Jongin didn’t realize since when his fire was controlled by Sehun too, but it was nice, it was balanced and Jongin didn’t have to struggle to keep his fire in check.

“Yeah, he also said that I should mate you so that my magic will be awoken. Do you think it’s going to work if we do it?” Jongin didn’t plan to lie at Sehun and seduce him without explaining what the reason was behind the change of his heart.

“I don’t know?” Sehun said honestly and Jongin was so close to teasing him because a leader shouldn’t act like this, but the alpha kept on talking and Jongin realized that Yifan was right about many things he said and many things he left unsaid. “What if it doesn’t work out and your magic stays like this, but you are mated to me, unhappy and the chances for you to be a warrior are gone. I don’t want to take this away from you.”

Sehun cared, Jongin realized, and he was worried. But Sehun was worried because Jongin might not be accepted, he might not get the thing he wanted from the mating, he didn’t want to disappoint Jongin and he was worried because what if Jongin was left to be only a mate and not the warrior he was supposed to be. Sehun worried for Jongin, he wasn’t worried that his name might be dirtied for mating with an omega from another land, an omega which cannot control his magic. And Jongin felt warm all over, maybe it wasn’t only because Yifan told him he could trust Sehun, it was because of the wide worried eyes Sehun looked at him with. It was as if not even for a moment Sehun thought of actually mating with Jongin and maybe he had someone else in mind when it came to mating, but Jongin couldn’t resist.

He leaned towards Sehun, cupping his face and actually making Sehun’s eyes wider when he pulled him closer and kissed him. Jongin didn’t want to push it, his heat wasn’t still at its peak and as much as he wished to keep going, Sehun wasn’t actually responding to him but he wasn’t pulling away either, so it might not be a rejection. Jongin didn’t miss the way the grass and earthy scent grew around them, almost being stronger than Jongin’s scent. And when Jongin pulled away from Sehun’s lips and still kept his eyes closed, he felt Sehun’s cool hand in his hair and pulled Jongin’s head so that their foreheads were touching. Sehun’s eyes were opened, looking at Jongin too intensely.

“Are you sure about this?” Sehun asked, his warm breath feeling like a breeze over Jongin’s face and Jongin didn’t miss how a new wave of his heat ran through his body.

“Yeah, I think I am, I don’t think I’m losing a lot.” Jongin chuckled and he felt Sehun’s scent mixing with his own and he felt strangely addicted to it. “What is your main magic?”

“All of them, but probably earth and air, nature loves me and my spells.” Sehun chuckled and pecked Jongin’s lips. “Do you want to do it here or…?”

“Here, just, give me some time.” Jongin needed to be fully into his heat to actually do it without regrets, so he slowly moved over Sehun’s lap and curled into him, he felt safe, he felt calm and he had never gotten such a warm heat as he was having now. Sehun kissed his head and circled his arms around Jongin’s body.

“I got you. And if you want you can nap.” He said and Jongin did exactly this. He dreamed of flowers whose petals were burning flames and butterflies.


	4. Chapter 4

“Jongin, wake up. You’re burning.”

Jongin moaned when he felt something pleasantly chill running over his skin. He could feel how hot his whole body was feeling, his dreams were dark and gone, he felt itching and aching and when he finally managed to open his eyes and looked around he noticed that it was no longer a day but probably in the middle of the night. They were still on the same place, Sehun was behind him and running his hand through Jongin’s sweaty hair and Jongin felt more of the grass and earthy scent than his own but it was calming him. He preferred Sehun’s scent more than his own right now, burning wood, it was never calming Jongin, it was making him tense, his own scent. Maybe it was because his magic was never awoken and he was fighting against his own demons, Jongin didn’t know but he liked Sehun’s scent.

Jongin didn’t know if he was supposed to reply to Sehun but he turned around, met Sehun’s eyes which seemed to be silver just like the moon over them and without thinking Jongin moved closer to Sehun. He was feeling so hot but at the same time he was feeling so cold too and when the alpha wrapped his arms around him and pulled him into his lap so that Jongin could put his head on Sehun’s chest and his legs around him, Jongin sighed with relief because he felt soothed and content. Sehun put his chin on the top of Jongin’s head and started to hum a melody which Jongin didn’t know but he liked it. He could feel how Sehun’s chest was trembling against him and Jongin nuzzled closer because he liked the feeling of being taken care of.

He didn’t miss how his fire was calm and almost unnoticeable, maybe Sehun was controlling it in order for no one to know where they were although Jongin was sure that even if the fire was big, no one could guess that there was omega in heat because Sehun’s scent was overpowering everything and it was sweet. Sehun wasn’t in a rut he was simply letting out his own scent with the help of the nature to hide Jongin’s. They were out in the dark, no one knew who could attack them because the rogues were still around, they always were and Jongin was tempted to ask Sehun if they shouldn’t get to his house and mate but Jongin realized that he had no intention of moving.

However, his heat wasn’t fully out yet and Jongin knew forcing his body wouldn’t be wise. His curiosity was the answer for him to wonder what to do while he was waiting for his heat and Sehun was still humming the melody and the fire was slightly curling around Jongin’s ankle as if to keep an eye on him too and the omega simply closed his eyes. He had so many questions he wished to ask, so many things which were left unsaid and Yifan had brought too many doubts inside Jongin. He wanted to know what happened with Sehun’s mate, why he had lost his sanity to the magic, was it too powerful, what would happen with Jongin if he had the same fate as the previous mate? Jongin didn’t want to die yet, he was too young, Sehun was even younger, but Sehun was going to live and Jongin might die.

“What is it, I can feel the fire being slightly frustrated and your scent is edging me?” Sehun mumbled against Jongin’s head, he pulled Jongin closer and spread his fire around them so that the magic could keep its hold on Jongin and also it seemed as if it was keeping an eye on Sehun too.

“What happened with your mate? Why did Yifan have to take his life?” Jongin asked quietly, he knew it wasn’t his place, he shouldn’t know this but Yifan had already spoken and Sehun had the right to know that Jongin knew and the omega felt how Sehun took a deep breath and sighed after that, puffing the air in Jongin’s hair.

“He was strong but the black magic was a temptation for him.” Sehun started, Jongin could notice how uneasy Sehun was about speaking for this thing but he was also quite tense against Jongin now, as if he was worried that Jongin would run away from him when Jongin was sure that no matter what he was about to hear, Jongin wouldn’t run away from Sehun, not now when he was so close to drifting back to sleep and feeling so at home and so content and so free.

“Wouldn’t it be like this for me too?” Jongin asked sleepily and Sehun chuckled. “I mean Yifan said I am created from the black magic and I have no idea what I should be doing with this information.”

“We will wake up your magic when we mate because my magic will try to connect with yours and you’ll feel it like a door being open inside you, you’ll feel the power of your magic and you would be able to do so much more than you can do now. But this is only if our magic accepted each other, otherwise, we will be mates but we will be lethal to each other more than helpful.” Sehun chuckled and Jongin was confused. “In other words, there are different types of black magic too.”

“What about your mate, was it different?” Jongin felt how Sehun shook his head in denial.

“No, he had no black magic, just the normal amount every wolf has to do some small healing spells when another wolf is sick or hurt. This is why my magic engulfed him and he had lost himself into it, being greedy and wishing for more, he turned out to be destructive for my land, myself and himself. Yifan had taken his life because I couldn’t do it myself. However, this won’t happen to you. You already have a magic on your own which loves you, your fire will never leave you just like I doubt you’ll let it turn destructive.”

“But there is a chance that my fire wouldn’t like you. Although it seems pretty calm having you so close.” Jongin knew that he shouldn’t be worried about his fire, the fire was part of him, he could feel it now, slowly living inside him, taking care of him, loving him, soothing him and Jongin felt nothing bad towards Sehun but he wasn’t sure.

“When we start to mate our magic should give from each other to the other and take something back too if their nature is too different, they might deny each other and we wouldn’t be complete,” Sehun whispered. “And I’m worried that my fire wouldn’t like yours because it’s too powerful.”

“But my fire liked Yifan, and Yifan has your fire.” Jongin had never seen his fire accepting someone as it did with Yifan, Sehun shouldn’t be speaking about things he had not seen, Jongin concluded but Sehun shook his head again.

“Once I gave my fire to Yifan, the fire took his strength and became his own. Yifan’s fire is a warrior, just like yours. Fighters like fighters.”

“What is yours then?” Jongin pulled away from Sehun’s chest so that he could look at him better and he almost melted when he saw Sehun’s smile and Jongin couldn’t help but lean on Sehun’s palm on his cheek and he looked straight at Sehun’s eyes. He waited for the answer, anticipating it even.

“Mine is…a protector, my magic…I’m not a warrior and I’m not a fighter.” Sehun chuckled and tried to pull his hand away but Jongin grabbed it and was holding it in between his both hands. This explained a lot. Why Sehun was taking care of everything, why Yifan mentioned that Sehun was the only one willing to sacrifice himself. Sehun was a healer, he was a protector and he wasn’t supposed to be a leader. The leaders were the ones willing to fight and conquer and protect until there wasn't the blood of their enemies under their feet. The clan members were the protectors, the one taking care of every clan’s safety and happiness.

“This explains a lot. Your obsession with the flowers and nature, the way everything is so calm, you’re the one who does all this, aren’t you?” Jongin put Sehun’s fingers against his mouth and gave them small kisses to each. He giggled when Sehun tried to pull his hand away but Jongin bit his fingertips and growled.

“This was the reason why I was created. It was simply unfortunate that I got so much magic and then it was called a black magic because no one is supposed to be born with so much of it. However, my parents had been gone for years before I was born, nature had created me long after my parents stopped doing their prayers for a child and nature had given me to this land. I just try to balance everything but everyone fears me. I’m too powerful, I take the magic and grow stronger but every time an animal is killed for the land, every time a flower dies because someone had recklessly stepped on it…I grow angry and I try to fix everything.”

“You’re a healer, this is what healers do – making sure everything is living and breathing. This is my first time I’m seeing one for real and actually being a leader.” Jongin had let go of Sehun’s hand and was now playing with Sehun’s hair, it was slightly dry but the earthy scent was stronger now when Jongin’s fingers were playing with it.

“You’re going to be a good leader,” Sehun whispered and leaned towards Jongin’s jaw, kissing it, biting it and Jongin shivered, a little bit more and he was going to be fully in heat. A little bit more and he was going to be ready to give himself to Sehun and hope that whatever nature had decided for them, it was going to be the right choice.

“Not in this land, I guess.” Jongin wished to be a leader, he had been growing up with the words of it, what a good leader he’d be, what a powerful land he could control but he was an omega and he was no longer in his land. Even if he managed to become a warrior here in the Alpha land, he doubted that anyone was going to approve him of being a leader.

“Exactly in this land, the best leaders for the Alpha land were the warriors and you are one of the strongest warriors I had seen. You’re a fighter and as much as they try to deny it and avoid you, everyone can see the better leader in you. If we manage to wake up your magic and you learn how to control it, but even before that, you’re going to see the changes alone.”

Jongin met Sehun’s eyes again and he just stared at him. Jongin realized he could fell in love with him. Feelings as this one was too far from the conversation they were holding but Jongin couldn’t help it and what made him slightly surprised was that he knew this wasn’t his heat speaking, it wasn’t his desire to be mated, it was simply him, his own self that knew he could fell for Sehun just like this, without proving that it was right or wrong, without pushing his own emotions. Maybe it was the way Sehun’s eyes were silver, maybe it was the scent which was so strong that Jongin was going to feel lightheaded and intimidated if he wasn’t in heat and if he wasn’t so close to Sehun right now, knowing that he wasn’t going to be hurt.

And Jongin wanted to try this. He had never been in an actual relationship where he wished to give his best. Taemin was his chosen mate from his family, from his leader, and from his pack. Taemin was the best for Jongin in a matter of strength and magic, the only one who could make Jongin content through his heats and his best friend, his brother in a way when they weren’t in bed together. Taemin was not his choice, he could be but Jongin didn’t know.

However, with Sehun, it was different. Yifan had suggested it but he hadn’t pushed Jongin into accepting it, Sehun had given him the chance to say no and Jongin just couldn’t say no. Not when he was willing the take the risk and not when he was sure that he wasn’t going to regret it. Sehun was his choice, he was someone Jongin decided that he wished to get to know and maybe someone with whom he’d be willing to share his problems and grow old with. Sehun wasn’t going to push him away he’d even pull him closer and help him with whatever he could. They were training for a seemingly short period of time but Jongin could feel the strength in his legs and arms and the way his mind had changed when it came to attacks and what he could expect or the lack of expectation of some specific attack.

Sehun was going to be good for him and Jongin wanted to be good for Sehun, however, he didn’t know how. So instead of keeping the conversation going, Jongin leaned down and kissed Sehun’s nose. He laughed when he saw how Sehun scrunched his nose and wiped it with the back of his hand and to annoy him some more Jongin leaned down and licked the tip of it again. Sehun glared at him this time and squeezed his sides before wiping his nose clean and Jongin couldn’t help but keep laughing and licking parts of Sehun’s face – his cheeks, his jaw, his lips, his ears.

“And I thought you’re the older one.” Sehun hissed while he had his both hands over his face, trying to hide from Jongin and glaring at him between his fingers.

“You have to call me hyung,” Jongin said and giggled, leaning on Sehun’s shoulder for support. He liked Sehun’s reactions, for someone who seemed so powerful and scary, Sehun was actually calm and soft and he was letting Jongin whatever he wished to.

“Okay, hyung.”

Jongin froze and his laughter almost choked him. He didn’t expect Sehun to call him this, Sehun was a leader and it was unsaid rule that the leaders were the ones who could get all the respect but now Sehun called Jongin a hyung, sure Jongin was older, but he was no one and he was coming from another land. Sehun was calling Joohyun with her name. Jongin pulled himself away from Sehun and looked at him carefully but the alpha was actually smiling at him, widely at that, his hands were away from his face now and before Jongin could react Sehun grabbed his face and pulled him closer to kiss his whole face and bit his cheeks and suck them.

“Sehun, come on, stop this,” Jongin spoke between his chuckles and weak tries to pull Sehun away. He didn’t want the alpha away, not now when he could feel the way his lower body was feeling hotter and especially not when he could feel his slick and as much as he wished to keep messing around, he was sure that he couldn’t be able to stand the heat inside his body and Sehun let go of his face just then, giving him a soft kiss on his lips and smiling gently at him.

“How are you feeling?” Sehun asked quietly and put his hands under Jongin’s shirt. The latter moaned when he felt how good Sehun’s slightly colder hands were against his skin.

“Needy and weak and tired and slightly aching…” Jongin whispered back and moved closer to Sehun again, trying to nuzzle closer again but Sehun’s scent was mixing with his own now and Jongin was getting tense, his heat was too strong, it could soon overpower Sehun’s scent and Jongin wondered how Sehun had such a self-control. He had seen so many alphas attacking even before the omega reached their full heat. But here Sehun was, calm and collected while he had a needy omega on his lap.

“We can do it how you want to,” Jongin whined. “Or do you want it fast?” Jongin shook his head he had never liked the fast way. He and Taemin did it fast and short as long as they could get rid of their heats they didn’t care about anything else. However, now he wanted something different with Sehun. He wanted to do it right.

“Let’s do it how we should.” Jongin whimpered the moment he finished his sentence because the sudden wave of pleasure passed through his body and Jongin groaned when he wanted desperately to get some friction and to get out of his clothes.

“Wait we didn’t get blankets.” Sehun took hold of Jongin’s hands which were already on his shirt to take it off and then his pants because Sehun had it easy, he was still naked but Jongin was still clothed and his clothes were soon going to be new a second skin.

“Who cares about the blankets…” Jongin murmured under his breath and moved away from Sehun so that he could touch the grass. He had his own tricks and Sehun looked around, touching the ground too. It wasn’t burning, there were no ashes and no fire but the ground felt warm and soft just like a blanket and a bed. Jongin wiggled his eyebrows at Sehun when he noticed the alpha staring at him and started to take off his clothes. Sehun moved a little so that space would be enough for Jongin to get comfortable.

“So you want a real mating with bites and claiming and…are you sure?” Sehun was nervous and Jongin realized that maybe the worry and the nervousness were too much for Sehun to even let himself feel Jongin and his heat, maybe this is why Sehun had no reaction towards him, Jongin shamelessly looked down at Sehun’s member and it was soft, too soft for Jongin’s liking.

“A real mating,” Jongin confirmed and Sehun frowned, opened his mouth maybe to ask if Jongin was for real but Jongin approached Sehun and leaned down to bite Sehun’s neck and the alpha groaned, baring his neck even more for Jongin to do whatever he wished. “You’re going to spoil me.”

“You deserve spoiling,” Sehun replied and put his hands on Jongin’s hips and the omega moaned, he liked it now that he was naked he wanted Sehun’s hands all over his body.

“I’ll get weak and needy and wish to depend on you too much.” Jongin pecked Sehun’s lips before he moved on the ground and lied down, spreading his legs a little bit so that he could show Sehun where he wanted him to be.

“This doesn’t make you weak,” Sehun replied and moved between Jongin’s legs. Sehun was still too far away from him and his hands were on Jongin’s ankles. “It shows that you trust me to take care of you.” Sehun’s eyes were Jongin’s legs, his thumbs were massaging Jongin’s bone before moved up towards Jongin’s calves and squeezed them, in the same time spreading Jongin’s legs more and Sehun leaned to kiss Jongin’s knees. “You’re beautiful.” Jongin moaned when Sehun’s teeth bit Jongin’s knees. “And you have no idea how lovely you smell.”

“Like a burned ash, total heaven if you ask me.” Jongin chuckled and whimpered because Sehun had moved towards his inner thighs and playfully was biting them and squeezing them and if Jongin wasn’t leaking before he sure was now. Too wet for this alpha, Jongin was surprised, he was never this hard for Taemin, but he was never so willing to mate with the omega as much as he was now with Sehun.

“I like it, it feels like home.” Sehun looked up and smiled at Jongin, before kissing his inner thighs again and moved above Jongin, still their hips weren’t touching and they were still not doing anything but Jongin felt so satisfied, so content with where he was and with whom he was that he smiled at his alpha and cupped his face, bringing him down so that they could kiss and Sehun moaned when Jongin bit his lower lip then both giggled.

“Your scent feels like home too,” Jongin confessed against Sehun’s shoulder while the alpha was kissing his neck and his collarbones and his jaw. Sehun giggled against his throat when Jongin said this and the omega frowned slightly and he scratched Sehun’s back with his nails. Jongin meant it and he hoped that Sehun didn’t think Jongin was messing with him because of the heat. Sure, it was possible because Jongin could feel the buzz inside his head and he felt how blurry his sight was getting the more time passed. “I’m not lying,” Jongin mumbled and moved his hips up because he wanted to feel Sehun already and he could feel Sehun’s arousal.

“I know, I know…” Sehun was kissing now Jongin’s chest while his hands were still on his inner thighs and moving up. Just when Jongin was ready to say something about the dismissing tone Sehun was using and that Sehun didn’t trust him or believed him with his words, two fingers got inside him and Jongin hissed. The slick was doing its job that was for sure because there was no pain, no pressure. He simply didn’t expect the action and Sehun moved the fingers inside him.

“Don’t tease me.” Jongin groaned and scratched Sehun’s back in frustration. His mind was urging him to get full, to feel taken, to be marked but his heart was aching for Sehun to trust him, that Sehun was really going to become a home for Jongin, he was going to be Jongin’s everything just like Jongin hoped that he was going to be for Sehun. He wanted to have a family, just like his parents and for some insane reason, he was feeling it now. And he was sure it wasn’t simply his omega self.

“I don’t. I just need to prepare you because I don’t want to hurt you.” Sehun looked up at Jongin, put another finger it and curved them touching something inside Jongin which no one managed to do until now and Jongin let his voice out, it was slightly surprising that he howled instead of letting out a moan but Sehun kissed his chest and praised him so Jongin thought he did the right thing. However, Sehun continued to take his sweet time and Jongin was getting frustrated.

Jongin waited while he was enjoying Sehun’s touches and kisses but his heat was getting stronger and Jongin also was slightly angered because he wanted to have Sehun’s trust despite the heat and the way his body was melting against Sehun’s as if the alpha already owned him. However, this was a weakness which Jongin wasn’t sure if he was supposed to be accepting or fighting against it but he wished to get Sehun to work on him for real. His fire was so close to bursting from inside him, he was hot and sweaty and needy so without thinking that maybe Sehun wouldn’t be so happy with the change, Jongin grabbed Sehun under his armpits and pulled him up and then pushed him down on the ground and straddled him.

Sehun was staring at him wide-eyed but the smirk on his face showed that maybe he was testing Jongin and the latter wished to bite Sehun’s throat so he growled with bared teeth and Sehun chuckled but tilted his head on the side showing submission, Jongin was content with what he had and grabbed Sehun, he was hard and warm, too warm but Jongin didn’t want to ask for anything except one thing. He lined Sehun against his entrance and he moaned when he felt the tip against his entrance and slowly started to push down so that Sehun would get inside him. Jongin embraced the stretched, he liked it, the heat was making him a lot more accepting than he usually was and he was grateful because neither of them expected when Sehun suddenly stood up and pushed Jongin’s hips down on him fully and his knot was out. Both of them were cursing but tightly holding each other because they were connected, despite the too early knotting. Jongin felt his magic bubbling from inside his chest, moving towards his whole being, and it was stronger than before, too strong, too burning, too foreign and Jongin was hiding his face in Sehun’s hair and he had wrapped his arms and legs tightly around Sehun as he whimpered because there was pain, too much pain and even Sehun’s small calming spells weren’t helping because Sehun was growling them out.

And Jongin realized then what Sehun meant by their magic not accepting each other. They were fighting, Jongin couldn’t see it but he could feel it. Sehun’s fire – his purpose of protecting – probably felt Jongin’s as a treat for Sehun because Jongin could feel their fires wrapping around them, burning them. When Sehun’s fire touched Jongin’s, Jongin cried from the burning pain on his skin, Sehun was letting out groans and cries too. It was scary. The knot was still holding them together and Jongin felt his teeth growing. Probably it was the instinct because without thinking Jongin moved, pushed Sehun’s head on the side and bit his nape. Sehun howled and a second later he was pulled back by the hair and Sehun’s teeth were inside the skin of his neck. Jongin howled too and out of nowhere their fires calmed down.

They wrapped around them, but this time there wasn’t pain and there were no burning marks and they disappeared but the warmness was left – soft, content, not too much to hurt but not too less to make them feel cold. Once Jongin was sure that neither of them could be hurt he moved a little bit away from Sehun but the knot was still present, they couldn’t move much. Jongin couldn’t help but look around, the moon was their only light with the small fire that was withering away, the one which Sehun was too distracted to keep going. And Jongin was left with open mouth. There were big flowers around them, swaying side by side even though there wasn’t a wind to move them and their petals were burning small fires with different colors just like in his dream.

“Do you see the same thing?” Jongin whispered because he was scared that they’d disappear but Sehun chuckled and kissed his shoulder, his arms were still wrapped around Jongin’s waist and instead of moving away, Sehun leaned his head on Jongin’s chest and nodded.

“Yeah, our magic had been connected together too. We’re mates.” Sehun whispered and turned to kiss Jongin’s chest before leaning on it again.

“So your earth power and my fire had accepted each other and our fires too.” Sehun hummed as agreement. “Why did the knot happen so fast?” Jongin was surprised because he had no idea how something like this could happen so fast. And slight anxiety grew into him when Sehun pulled away and looked at him, with one hand on Jongin’s cheek, Sehun leaned up to kiss his lips sweetly and smile at him.

“Let’s say that now I know that you meant it when you said my scent smell as home,” Sehun whispered and kissed Jongin again. Jongin needed a moment to react because his eyes were moving on the flowers which looked so beautiful and so strange too.

“Are you willing to try with me?” Jongin asked and he could feel how the knot was getting smaller inside him and soon he could slip, his heat was soothed, too soon, too fast, too unsatisfying but also so lovely. Sehun was looking up at him as if he wondered what he should be doing and Jongin hoped that he wouldn’t be rejected now.

“Yeah, we should make this workout.” Sehun sighed and the knot was gone but Jongin didn’t try to move away, he didn’t want to. Although it was uncomfortable and Sehun was getting soft, Jongin was already soft, but the fire was still keeping them warm.

“Yeah, I have to make your pack to like me.” Jongin moved his hips up so that Sehun could slip from him and sat back on his lap, curling himself around Sehun and the alpha tried to wrap himself around him too. Jongin wished to turn into his wolf form, he wanted to feel big and strong and himself but Sehun felt so warm against him, he started to hum again, without replying to Jongin’s remark but Jongin knew that Sehun had something planned. He hoped that his mate had because otherwise, Jongin had to fight alone.

“Tomorrow we have to see how powerful your magic is before we go to the pack again,” Sehun mumbled and kissed Jongin’s head.

“I’m scared.” Jongin was because he could feel that his magic felt different now. His fire felt different. He felt different too and maybe Sehun did too because his hold on Jongin tightened and the fires with burning petals disappeared but everything was quiet, everything was content so everything was alright.

“Me too,” Sehun whispered too and both drifted to sleep. Tomorrow they could see what had changed between them, in them and their lives. For now, they decided to sleep and be together.


	5. Chapter 5

Black magic, as Jongin got to understand in a hard way, wasn’t as black as it was told. It was dark, it wasn’t bad but it was consuming, strong, wild and destructive. If Jongin thought that once he and Sehun mated, they’d have more time to try and work out their mating and connection than the actual magic, Jongin was wrong. So wrong that he could see how tired Sehun was getting. When Sehun told him that Jongin’s magic was one of a fighter, Jongin was skeptical even with the blurriness of the mating and the small fight between the fires they both possessed Jongin didn’t think it was right. But it was. And it was scary.

Jongin was powerful. Too powerful and too wild but he realized that indeed the magic was coming out of him, from his being. He kept on requesting his magic and even his fire was amused with him but it was too strong and he couldn’t do anything. No longer a small campfire, no longer a gentle warmness on the ground to keep himself warm, no longer he was in control and it was scaring him. The best thing was that he could feel how the other spells he could do now, small healing ones and some which were for controlling some animals like the birds were working now. But he didn’t miss the few dead birds which Sehun burned with a spell and thanking nature for the sacrifice. He also didn’t miss how much time Sehun was spending on healing the herbs on which Jongin was trying his healing spells.

There was an improvement but not too much and not too strong and not enough. If Jongin was tired, Sehun was exhausted. Jongin was trying to improve but it was hard, he needed time and as much as he wished to take his time at his own pace with his own magic, he had no time. No time if it meant for Sehun to look half dead most of the time. Yifan was spending more time with Jongin, Namjoon and Taeyong were training with Jongin too, the three of them were fighters, enough to keep up with Jongin enough to keep him down but even they couldn’t help himself if Jongin’s magic went out of hand and Sehun was right back in between them, letting Jongin’s fire to engulf him and stop the disaster which could happen.

Sometimes Jongin’s fire was leaving small burns on Sehun’s skin, some healed fast, others not so fast. Jongin didn’t dare to touch, not when Sehun’s glare was screaming into his bones that he shouldn’t be anywhere close to him right now. Sometimes Jongin was sleeping outside, in his wolf form, closer to the river and let Sehun inside his home alone. Sometimes Jongin was sleeping under one of Sehun’s windows, making sure to have one ear up so that he could listen to Sehun’s sleeping, to know that his mate was sleeping peacefully and resting. One time, Jongin woke up earlier and went hunting, taking down a big bunny and brought it to Sehun in hopes to make him happy. All Jongin earned then was Sehun’s wrath. Jongin had never felt the need to lay low on the ground, whining and baring his throat while having his tail between his legs and ears flat on his head as he did then.

Sehun growled at him to leave and Jongin was fast on his feet and running away towards the woods. Yifan came to him a few hours later and told him to turn back into his human self and brought him clothes, which unfortunately were burned because Jongin’s magic was all over the place and his skin was burning. Yifan shook his head then and sat on the ground, giving Jongin some berries and spoke up. Apparently, the bunny which Jongin had killed in hopes to make Sehun happy and content of having a mate, was a pregnant bunny, a bunny which Sehun had been taking care of for years because it was surprisingly old bunny but still unable to have small bunnies on its own and Sehun was using magic on her. Jongin had taken her life away, he had taken part of Sehun’s magic away too. This explained why Sehun was crying when Jongin walked to him and why the wrath was in everything surrounding them. Sehun was the nature and nature was unhappy with Jongin just as much as Sehun was.

That day Jongin decided to avoid Sehun for a long time, he spent time with Namjoon’s clan and played with the pups. Namjoon was nagging him about going back to Sehun, but still, he tugged him under the blankets and brought him breakfast every morning. Then Jongin moved around Jaemin and Taeyong who were hunting for their pack but Jongin never caught anything. Soojung wasn’t fond of him but he still helped her clans, when they were building a house for a newly mated couple to live into, they had started their prayers for a child and nature was happy with them, they might have a child very soon. While Jongin was away from Sehun, still training his magic and still having his magic leave devastation after it, Sehun was away but the clans were slowly getting closer to Jongin.

The pack members were asking for his help, they were giving him things, sometimes they were speaking with him about random things, other times they were showing him new spells or new hunting moves or asking him if he wished to join them in their games. They slowly started to accept him and they were trying to get closer to him, Jongin tried his best not to scare them away. He let the small pups to curve next to him and he was humming them songs from his land. The alphas, some still reluctant to accept him and his strength, were staying on the side but even they were bringing him meat and nuzzled his neck with their wet noses and thanked him when he helped to bring a bigger and a better prey for the pack. Jongin felt at home.

Two months after his mating with Sehun, his fire was calming down enough to let him try to do his spells without hurting anything and he had almost all of the clans by his side, Jongin was happy. He could become a warrior, Namjoon and Yifan had pulled him on the side and had spoken to him about how a warrior was chosen. Jongin had to fight against the strongest wolf in the land and this was Sehun. The fight was going to happen when the full moon reached its highest spot on the sky and they were going to fight further away from the houses and close to the fields where Sehun and Jongin were training before. Jongin was nervous, the full moon was only a few days away, he couldn’t remember the last time he spoke with Sehun and even worse he couldn’t remember when he saw Sehun somewhere close to him. Most of the time he had seen Sehun in his wolf form, walking around and then disappearing, Jongin hadn’t tried to walk into Sehun’s house after the event with the rabbit and when he asked Yifan what he should do so that Jongin could speak with Sehun before their fight, Yifan shrugged and said that sometimes the time was going to show.

But the time was moving, Jongin was panicking and the whole pack acted as if Jongin was their leader and not Sehun. They gave him gifts, they brought him meat, they questioned him about mating, even though Jongin was sure his scent was mixed with Sehun’s strong enough for everybody to know that Jongin belonged to their leader. But everyone tried, everyone asked, everyone craved and Jongin felt the strong shivers of anxiety and distrust inside his whole body. Something was wrong, something was really wrong and when Jongin asked Jaemin if the omega knew something which Jongin missed, the younger looked at him with a pity in his eyes and mumbled a quiet no before shifting and running away. Then Jongin was lost, accepted, loved and needed but so out of place. There was something which he was missing, the problem was, Jongin couldn’t figure it out alone.

He didn’t miss the way Yifan was just as nervous as he was, always looking around, always searching for something, always with his nose up and trying to catch something in the air but every time Jongin asked, Yifan told him that he’d tell him when the time was right. The right time was never coming and Jongin started to feel his own magic to not be as stable as he wished it to be. With the help of Tayong and Youngho, Jongin figured out how to stabilize his magic so that he could control it better, he used some small calming spells on himself too in order to keep his magic in check and stop destroying everything he was working on. The problem was that now, no matter what type of a spell he put on himself, he could feel the fire bubbling inside his chest, slowly but constantly trying to break through Jongin’s spells and come out. Burning his insides and blinding his mind, Jongin couldn’t help but seek help.

He wished that Sehun would feel how unstable he was and his mate would come to him. But he hadn’t seen Sehun for two days and the full moon was tomorrow night and Jongin was scared. He was scared that they might have to fight and Jongin could hurt his mate. The last thing he wished was to hurt the man who helped him wake up his magic.

His whole body was trembling and the spells didn’t stop leaving his mouth when Jongin walked towards Yifan and fell on his knees. The alpha was right next to him cupping his face and telling to look at him and Jongin did as he was told. However, whatever Yifan saw then, he cursed under his breath and told Jongin to stay here, to not move no matter what and simply keep mumbling his spells. Yifan changed and ran somewhere. Jongin was scared, his body was trembling so strongly that Jongin was scared he was going to shift now. The fire was as if a part of his blood now, running through his veins, burning his muscles, making his chest hurt and his mind blurry.

Jongin lied down on the grass, embracing the coldness which the earth and the grass gave him, Yifan had Namjoon and Taeyong with him, all of them shifted and Namjoon moved closer, making Jongin follow his hand, call his name, reply to a few other questions. Jongin wanted Sehun, he needed Sehun so badly but he knew his pride was the reason why he didn’t approach his alpha and he craved the acceptance. Unfortunately now, he saw how many wolves were walking towards them now, none of them was Sehun, but Jongin recognized Soojung and she kept on approaching.

Jongin closed his eyes when he felt another burning wave passing through his whole body and once he opened his eyes – Namjoon, Yifan, and Taeyong were in the hold of another alphas and betas and Soojung was crouching next to Jongin. The latter couldn’t do anything but lie down, he was weak, he couldn’t even keep himself in control even less to try and fight a beta who had control over the air and she was slowly taking away the air out of his lungs.

“Listen to me, Omega, you have a choice,” Soojung spoke and snapped her fingers in front of Jongin’s face, for a moment he felt like dying because all the air inside his chest was taken away and with another snap of her fingers, Jongin felt too much air inside his chest and he thought his lungs could erupt.

“What do you want?” Jongin growled quietly, he hated that he was too weak right now. He was so pathetic.

“Do you know your eyes are bright red just like your fire? A true leader should have these eyes and our beloved alpha doesn’t have them. But you do and you’re a warrior and you’re strong. Take the life of your mate, become the new leader of our land and you and your friends would be alive for as long as nature had decided.” Soojung ran her nail under Jongin’s jaw and the omega could feel the blood running down too.

“Are you insane, Soojung?!” Namjoon growled and was kicked in his guts and pushed down on the ground, but the alpha didn’t shut up. “You and everyone here are blinded by your power and you know that we decided on Sehun because he’s the only one who can keep this land alive and peaceful for all of us to live. He is the only one who was approved to rule and without him, do you know how many of us would have been dead by now because the rogues are dirtying our land with a magic that can kill us?”

“Sehun is the leader you all want and Jongin is the warrior that can keep you safe, why are you opposing? Sehun is the strongest wolf in this world, don’t you fucking understand, you mad bitch?” Yifan screamed at her and Soojung ran her nails through Yifan’s throat.

And just like this, out of nowhere, the ground started to shake, the earth started to crack and Jongin had never seen a tree to lose its life as fast as he had witnessed then, the grass turned black, the trees were dying, the water turned dirty brown and suddenly was gone. The earthquake kept growing stronger and the wolves started to run, they started to scream and Jongin turned around to see better and he could witness how many wolves lost their lives. No, this was wrong, the life was leaving them and they looked like old dried leaves before they disappeared. Soojung was one of them, she screamed, cursed at Sehun, cursed at her father and before she turned into dust, she looked at Jongin and told him he’d die just as fast as them if he let Sehun consume him and she was gone.

This was Sehun. He was doing this, Jongin realized. Despite the shaking of the ground and how weak he was feeling, Jongin stood up, he moved to Yifan who had lost his life, his blood was taken into the ground, he was looking peaceful despite everything. Namjoon and Taeyong were speechless, down on their knees, wide-eyed and with opened mouths, they were looking ahead at the wolves who were slowly disappearing. And then Jongin turned towards the way Sehun was usually coming back from hunts. Jongin had never seen a power as strong as the one he had witnessed then. And a lesson was learned.

The magic could protect and give life but it could destroy everything and take back everything it was given. The proof was now, Sehun – the child who was given to the land as a gift, the child who was protecting everything and the child who needed to keep the peace, this child was now destroying everything he was given, he was taking back everything which nature and magic had let him give. The love of the mother would be unconditional towards the child this was what Jongin was taught. Sehun’s mother was the magic and her child was threatened to be taken down and murdered. Jongin remembred Yifan's words, how Sehun was the magic and the magic was Sehun, Sehun was the nature and nature was Sehun. Sehun's power could give, Sehun could give and love unconditionally but even he had his limits, limits he reached now and he was taking back everything. He had given life to many, he had helped for children to be created, for gardens to grow, for people to get stronger and they all betrayed him. Jongin got to understand that the betrayal meant death.

The black magic wasn’t bad, it was simply turning cruel when it was hurt, when it was unaccepted, when it was craved too much and when someone tried to take it down. Sehun was surrounded by it, by his creators. Fire, earth, water and air, they were creating a devastation and Jongin could see Sehun’s eyes, white colored, slightly blue in the corners, slightly red in the middle, green lines as snakes in between and with every step Sehun took, the earth was shaking. Sehun was approaching and more wolves were gone. Some who were still alive were crying and begging for mercy and Jongin believed Sehun hadn’t given to them anything otherwise they’d be gone too. However, Sehun was taking the magic he was given to nature too, the one he had to protect, he was taking back the gifts he gave, the gifts which brought happiness to Sehun and Jongin couldn’t let Sehun destroy himself too.

The more Sehun kept on taking back what was given by him, the more wounds were opened on his body and Jongin started to fear for Sehun’s life. Before standing up, Jongin turned to look at Namjoon, who was now looking at Sehun, tears falling from his eyes, Taeyong had curled himself into a ball and was mumbling something Jongin couldn’t hear.

“Jongin…” Namjoon spoke even though his eyes were on Sehun. “This child was the only one who had never killed anyone but kept on giving life, look where his kindness brought him to.”

“Is he lost to the magic?” Jongin asked while trying to stand up on his legs, his magic was suddenly less consuming, it was easier for Jongin to take back the control of his body.

“No, he isn’t, he can’t be.” Namjoon turned to look at Jongin. “He’s trying to destroy himself, Jongin, if he destroys himself and this land, you can go back to yours and be the leader you were born to be.”

“You must be wrong.” Jongin shook his head and finally managed to stand up on his legs, now he had to walk closer to Sehun, he had to stop his mate.

“Look at him, Jongin, feel his magic, he’s hurting. He’s hurting for you, for me, for Taeyong, for everyone who tried to accept him because of him and not to fear him and now he takes back everything in order to keep everyone free of himself.” Namjoon moved and took Jongin’s wrist in his hand, pulling him down. “I have one request if you learn to love him, love him with your all.”

And just like this Namjoon turned into dust, Jongin looked at where Yifan was on the ground but he was gone too. Taeyong looked up at Jongin, smiling sadly and stood up too. He moved closer to Jongin and cupped his face, putting his forehead on Jongin’s and chuckled.

“Sehun is my creator, he was Namjoon’s too and Yifan was part of Sehun too, despite the different ages. Sehun is a lot older than everyone thinks. He simply had never existed as wolf and human until now. I’ll have to be gone now too, but Jongin, take care of him. He might have been around for centuries but he had never managed to live.” Taeyong’s sweet voice was like a song in between the strong wind and Jongin saw how the beta slowly left too. His dust was pink, like the small pink flowers Sehun was always bringing to the beta. Jongin realized then. Sehun was the magic everyone was praying so hard for. Nature had given this land a gift and the land had never fully accepted her gift, her child Sehun.

Jongin closed his eyes for a moment, silently begging for his magic to cooperate with him and what he was planning to do. Jongin realized he was selfish, he wasn’t going to stop Sehun because he wanted to protect the magic and keep the land living and keep Sehun safe to be a leader. He was going to save Sehun because he wanted his mate, he wanted his mate only for himself and if Sehun was going to die, he was going to die when Jongin let him go. For the last couple of weeks, the time when Jongin wished to run to Sehun, Jongin realized it was because Sehun was his home, even without the heat inside his system, and Jongin really wanted to prove Sehun that he could be his home too, to protect him, to love him, to keep him safe and sound and alive, so now was the time for Jongin to do it. Jongin knew that either he was going to die now, or he would win Sehun back. He was ready for the risk.

Opening his eyes, turning around to face Sehun, Jongin felt his fire coming out, redder than before, stronger than ever and it was wrapped around Jongin like a big snake or a dragon even, ready to attack. Jongin just had to give the right order and his fire was ready to take down everything and everyone.

“Sehun!” Jongin shouted loudly, he hoped that the wind wouldn’t take his voice further from Sehun, Jongin needed his mate to hear him. However, he got no response. “Oh Sehun!” he screamed again but this time he walked towards Sehun. “Stop or I’m going to hurt you!”

Sehun stopped moving for a moment but only to try and push Jongin out of his way with the wind. Jongin was happy for his training because he managed to break the wind’s flow with his fire and stayed on his legs. Sehun wasn't pleased with the show of strength because Jongin could feel how his mate was desperately trying to put him down but still making sure that he wasn't going to hurt Jongin. The omega tried to keep his fire on a safe distance from Sehun but he was also breaking almost every type of attack coming from Sehun.

“I don't want you gone, Sehun! Listen to me, I want you! If you destroy everything you worked so hard for simply because you can't accept that sometimes no one would find you worthy and you might stay alone, then what was the point of mating with me! I want to love you, Sehun, I want my heart to belong to you, but if you're gone, then…who am I going to love?!”

Jongin realized then that his words might have worked because the ground stopped shaking as strongly as it did moments ago and the wind was barely there so Jongin could run towards Sehun and crush into his mate. Sehun's fire tried to fight Jongin's but there was one thing Jongin was grateful for, the way his fire was able to consume everything it wished. And this was what happened then, Jongin had wrapped his arms and legs around Sehun's body while both of them were on the ground. Jongin's fire took Sehun's fire and wind away, so only the earth and the water magic were trying to fight against Jongin, however, Sehun must have been tired, so their power was too weak to hurt Jongin or push him away.

The alpha was shaking in Jongin's hands, he was too cold and Jongin could feel Sehun's blood through his clothes and suddenly just like everything had started, it stopped. The earthquake was gone, the water from the small river was back, the wind was gone and there was simply the warm breeze which was running around since the morning. The trees stayed dead, the wolves which disappeared were still gone, the birds came back. Their song was too dark, too sad, they were mourning. Jongin didn't let go of Sehun. He couldn't.

“Let me go.” Jongin heard Sehun's weak voice and his hold on his mate tightened. “Jongin…”

“Only if you promise that you'll let me take care of you and let me love you and maybe, you can try to love me back,” Jongin mumbled against Sehun's neck and left a few kisses there.

“Jongin…”

“Promise me, or I won't let you go.” Jongin moved so that he could growl the words at Sehun and glared at him. His heart was breaking for Sehun, his mind was full of Sehun and his pain and thoughts how he could make him feel better. He needed the reassurance that Sehun was going to try that he wouldn't try to leave and run away as Jongin was sure Sehun was planning to do.

“I promise,” Sehun whispered and Jongin let out a small smile before he leaned down and kissed Sehun's chapped lips. He had to find some of the rose oil he managed to do with his magic and put some on Sehun's lips.

“Good. Now let's go back home.”

On their walk towards Sehun’s house, Jongin was only holding Sehun’s hand and he was hoping that Sehun wouldn’t try to run away. Jongin didn’t try to speak about what happened, he didn’t try to mention the gone wolves or the destroyed nature, he was sure Sehun was already mourning for them on his own. Jongin couldn’t feel Sehun’s scent or his magic at all. For a moment he was worried that maybe consuming Sehun’s magic with his own was a very bad decision but his fire, probably now had a mind on its own, reassured Jongin that this wasn’t the case, Sehun had simply closed his own magic. Probably the alpha was worried that he’d let it wild again and this wasn’t the right decision as for now.

Once they walked inside Sehun’s house, Jongin pushed Sehun towards the bed and made Sehun lie down on it, tugged him under the covers and kissed his forehead. Sehun tried to avoid meeting his eyes and Jongin didn’t push him to do anything his mate didin't want to, instead, he gave him a few more kisses on his cheeks and nose and chin.

“I’ll cook something, you need to eat. If you move, I’ll hunt you down. I don’t need to speak about what happened, I’m sure you had your own reasons, just like I had my own when I came here and mated you and why I tried to stop you. All I want from you is to let me in, don’t push me away. We’re mates. We’re in this together.”

With this, Jongin left and tried to make something for Sehun to eat which didn’t have meat and he tried to avoid making something with a strong scent. Sehun was still on the bed when Jongin walked back into the bedroom and smiled weakly at the alpha. Jongin was glad that Sehun’s wounds were healing, apparently, the magic was still embracing its son as it was doing since forever. Jongin sat on the bed and waited, he hoped that Sehun would speak up. And he did, but he spoke about something which Jongin didn’t expect.

“This full moon, I’ll have a rut,” Sehun spoke quietly. “I…it might be better if you leave for a while, maybe bring the left wolves towards your land, I don’t know how bad it’s going to be now so…”

“What are you going to do without a mate?” Jongin’s anger was boiling inside his chest but he wanted to keep calm and collected for his own good and maybe Sehun’s good too.

“I’ll just go rogue for a while and then come back here, if you’re still willing to try with me, you can come back here.” Sehun’s eyes were still silver-white in color and he looked too tired for Jongin to try and argue about this, but he couldn’t keep quiet, not when he wanted Sehun. He really wanted him.

“Jaemin can bring the wolves back to the Omega land and I can stay with you. You wouldn’t be able to hurt me and I’m your mate, I can satisfy you through your rut.” Jongin spoke with determination in his voice. He believed his words, Sehun had to believe him too.

“I’m not what you deserve,” Sehun said quietly and moved his hand towards the dead flowers next to the bed and Sehun brought them back to life and smiled at them. Jongin sighed with relief when he felt the magic. It was back to be calming, content, loving. Sehun had calmed down.

“You’re not but you are the mate I want, so you have to accept this.” Jongin took the plates away and stood up so that he could clean them.

“I can hurt you,” Sehun said before Jongin could close the bedroom’s door.

“And I can hurt you back.”

Since then Jongin tried to give Sehun the space the alpha wanted. Jongin didn’t try to touch him or kiss or pull him closer. He was glad that Sehun was speaking to him at least. Telling him about the trees he managed to bring back to life, he showed him the flower garden he did with the pink flowers which Taeyong wanted, there was a big tree where Namjoon wished to live and there were red burning flowers close to the river, these ones belonged to Yifan. Jongin told the pack and Jaemin that it might be good if they moved to the omega land and some of the wolves said they wanted to see Sehun. It was surprising for Jongin but he told Sehun so and the alpha denied meeting his pack, he said he failed them and he didn’t have the eyes to look at them again.

This didn’t stop the pack to walk inside Sehun’s house, Jongin tried to stop them but a few alphas roared at him and told him that even if he was the mate, Sehun was their leader and they pushed him away only to embrace Sehun. Every wolf gave Sehun a long embrace and some of the older wolves, some who knew Sehun even before he came as a human-wolf into their land, they kissed Sehun’s forehead and told him he did well. Something this cruel and this powerful it was supposed to happen, the times of inner wars were coming soon and a land can only last if there was a real peace and not one full of fake kindness and smiles.

This was the first time for Jongin to see Sehun’s pack to be so close to him in this way. They were protective of him, they tried to show him that they didn’t want to leave him and they also accepted his decision because probably they had been waiting for something like this to happen for a while now. And this was the first time for Sehun to show weakness and when the first tears started to fall down, all the pups shifted and jumped into Sehun’s bed as big warm fur balls and whined so that they’d show how sad they were when their leader was like this, so closed and so sad into himself. Other wolves shifted too and lied down on the ground, surrounding Sehun and Jongin felt their calming energy around. Youngho pulled Jongin on the side with an encouraging smile and both walked outside of the house, letting other wolves walk inside and lie down on the ground.

“They love him,” Jongin commented, he was now a few meters away from the house, all the wolves left from the pack was surrounding the house.

“They know that what he did was for the best and they also know he was ready to let go of himself. They appreciate you but I don’t think they’d want you to be their leader, this is why some of them might growl at you if you try to walk back into the house. You’re his mate, you might be their warrior but their love belongs only to their leader.” Youngho patted Jongin’s shoulder and walked towards the house too, taking off his clothes, he was going to join the other wolves.

“Why are you alive?” Jongin asked before it was too late. Jaemin was walking towards them. Youngho turned around and looked at Jongin with a wide smile on his face. “Only the ones who used Sehun’s magic against him are gone. Just like the ones who had no longer purpose of living anymore. Taeyong was too weak to be around and Namjoon was too old to keep fighting. Yifan was taken away forcefully because Soojung had lost her mind. I suppose I had some job to do if I’m still alive, don’t you think? Just like you, if you weren’t needed, you had to be gone by now too.”

Youngho shifted then before Jongin could reply and ran towards the house, moving in between some of the wolves which whined because he would be able to move closer to their leader, while they were stuck outside. Jaemin was next to Jongin now, leaning his head on his shoulder. Both of them were on the grass and cuddled because they were alone right now.

“They really love him and appreciate him, I don’t think anyone of us would have done the same for Joohyun,” Jaemin whispered while his eyes were on the wolves in front of them.

“Their connection is stronger than ours. Especially because their existence is only created by the magic, if the magic is gone, this land would be gone too.” Jongin kissed Jaemin’s head and pulled the younger omega closer, he was scared to use his magic to keep them warm and since the night was coming, the weather was getting colder and Jaemin was shivering.

“Are you going to be gone too?” Jaemin asked quietly then, the night was too quiet for them to use their voices as something else other than whispers.

“Yeah, I think I’ll disappear too.”

Since the conversation was over now and the night was getting closer, Jongin and Jaemin shifted and cuddled together while waiting for the morning to come. Jongin was woken up by Youngho biting his ear and motioning at him to walk inside the house. When Jongin tilted his head in a question, Youngho moved his head up and sniffed then shook his head and Jongin stood up on his legs and took a sniff too, Sehun’s scent. He was going in a rut. Jongin looked around and saw that all the wolves were leaving. Youngho changed back into his human form and patted Jongin’s head.

“Take care of him,” Youngho said and scratched behind Jongin’s ears. “He needs you, go on.”

Jongin gave a lick at Youngho’s hand before running towards his mate. There was no one left in the house and Jongin shifted back to his human form. He walked towards Sehun’s bedroom, the door was closed but he could hear the small growls coming out of the room.

“Can I walk in?” Jongin asked. He knew that even if Sehun told him no, he would still walk inside but he wanted to at least try and listen to his alpha. There was no reply and Jongin decided that it was now the time to walk in.

Once inside, Jongin closed the door again and turned his full attention on Sehun who was sweating on the bed, too pale for it to be healthy and his eyes were blown out. It was as if Sehun was turning feral and Jongin slowly walked closer. He knew that if he did one wrong move it might cost him not only Sehun’s trust but his life too. Jongin was moving carefully and he made sure to seem as calm as he could be but Sehun’s scent was too strong and even if Jongin wasn’t sure it was the right time, he could feel how his own heat was responding to his mate. Sehun snapped with his teeth at Jongin and as instinct Jongin bared his neck at Sehun and looked down, but only for a moment, Jongin wanted to show Sehun that they were still equal, no matter who the alpha was and who the omega was, they were the same.

Sehun changed his position on the bed so that there was enough space for Jongin to lie down and Jongin did exactly this. The moment his back touched the bed and Jongin let out a sigh because he was so close to his mate right now, he wanted to embrace Sehun with everything he had but before he could reach and touch Sehun, the alpha had flipped him over on his front, pulled his hips up and wrapped a hand around Jongin’s throat. Before Sehun could do anything he wished, Jongin didn’t appreciate the roughness and he grabbed Sehun’s hair while Sehun was licking Jongin’s nape ready to bite and claim. The alpha wasn’t happy with the hair pull but Jongin growled back at him and Sehun stayed quiet.

“Slowly, you said you don’t want to hurt me if you hurt me, I’ll hurt you back,” Jongin growled at Sehun and let go of his hair. Sehun stayed unmoving for a moment before he sighed and flipped Jongin back on his back and spread gently his legs.

Sehun moved down to kiss Jongin’s body but since his teeth were sharp, the bites were leaving small red dots on Jongin’s skin and Sehun was licking at them, sucking Jongin’s skin, scratching his back and inner thighs. Jongin giggled when Sehun bit his hip bone and the alpha looked at him confused but Jongin whispered that he was ticklish and Sehun shook his head and let out a snore but he kept on tasting Jongin as much as he could. When Jongin started to leak, his scent was fighting against Sehun’s in strength and Sehun’s rut was growing. So when Sehun spread Jongin’s legs more and moved inside him without saying anything beforehand, Jongin let his nails out and scratched Sehun’s back. The howl of the alpha was strong but it was the right decision because Sehun leaned down and bit Jongin.

There was no sync of their hips and it wasn’t gentle, it wasn’t even slow. Both were trying to get some kind of pleasure out of it, but the main purpose was for Jongin to keep Sehun with him and Sehun to fight back against the rut and the madness coming with it. Sehun wasn’t gentle but he wasn’t trying to hurt Jongin intentionally, the omega realized this when he saw how Sehun was staring sadly at every bruise he was leaving on Jongin’s body, but Jongin kept fighting back for every bruise, he returned with a bite of his own or a scratch. This kept Sehun sane enough to know what he was doing and Jongin knew that he hadn’t lost him, Sehun wasn’t a rogue and hopefully, he would never be one.

This time the knot didn’t come out and Jongin was grateful. They lasted for longer and once both of them reached their release, Sehun lost consciousness and lied over Jongin. The omega stayed quiet, checking Sehun’s breathing, his warmth, his heartbeat. His mate seemed fine and Jongin could sigh with relief only when Sehun nuzzled his neck and whispered a tired thank you before slipping out of Jongin but still lying on him and waiting to be embraced. Jongin did exactly this.


	6. Chapter 6

After the rut and the full moon, Jongin believed that everything was going to go down and ugly. He was wrong. So wrong that he almost choked on his water when he noticed how many wolves were moving around Sehun’s house and how some omegas pushed Jongin with their hips and gave him smiles as if they were supposed to share some kind of a secret. Jongin was accepting their gifts alone because his mate was gone for a while. Since Jongin didn’t see Youngho around, Jongin could only guess that Sehun was with him and they might be doing something together. Jongin smiled, bowed, laughed and accepted everything, replied to some questions about the mating, the rut, and his magic.

Everything was too calm, too normal for Jongin, after months and a few days of struggling and having Soojung on his neck and her evilness surrounding him with the few other clan leaders who were gone now too, Jongin wasn’t used to the peace and the actual kindness. Maybe Jongin had to mourn but he didn’t have it into himself to do so, not after everything. People were supportive now, genuine too. Maybe even more than what Jongin expected but he didn’t deny their kindness and actually took as much as he could. There were a few omegas that stayed to help him bring everything inside and show him how he had to take care of the house so that neither of them – Sehun and Jongin – were going to starve. And they mentioned that it would be of help, especially if Sehun decided to stay as the leader.

“You might be a warrior but trust me you’d love to help your mate when you see him tired but still willing to please you.” One of the omegas told him, Hyuna, she was small and cute but Jongin could feel the earth magic on her, she could create big holes through the ground with only one spell.

“And you might have to mention about pups!” Another omega joined Jongin and Hyuna in the kitchen where they were finding a place for the food which was given to Jongin earlier. The omega was Yoona, quite strong too but with a water magic, Jongin knew he shouldn’t mess up with her either.

“I don’t think we would…” Jongin started but Hyuna and Yoona both put their hands over his mouth and shook their heads in disagreement.

“Our nature needs more pups and if the strongest wolves on this land had no pups what’s the point of existing. I’m sure that if you give your prayers, soon nature will give you many small fur balls to look after!” Yoona spoke excitedly and took Hyuna’s hands in hers and both started to jump around, clearly showing their excitement on Jongin’s and Sehun’s behalf. They seemed too happy for Jongin’s sake.

He stayed quiet on the side and hoped that Sehun would show up soon because as much as he liked the acceptance he was receiving, Jongin was feeling nervous and he could feel itching of being surrounded by so many powerful wolves. His magic was starting to feel threatened by them and although Jongin managed to calm Sehun down, it didn’t mean that he had full control over his magic yet. Jongin also wondered if maybe now he was feeling their powers more because of the mating and the rut and the way Sehun snapped with his magic or it was really needed for the bad souls to be gone and forgotten in order everyone else to show their real magic. Jongin shook his head slightly, he shouldn’t try to confuse himself more than he already did, Jongin simply had to wait for his mate to come back and ask Sehun about all the things Jongin needed answers for.

The omegas were still speaking about pups and Jongin was smiling at them and their reactions, but he wasn’t ready to be a father yet, hell, he wasn’t sure if he would ever want to be one. But he was a lot happier when the topic was changed and a few betas came and they spoke about how Jongin should be the official second in command after Sehun and also the best warrior, they had many young pups that were in need to be taught how to control their shifting and magic, a few fighting tricks would be good to be known too and Jongin hummed in agreement. He could do this. He had been helping back in his land and with Sehun’s help, he was sure that he could do a really good job.

A few hours later, dozens of gifts and new clothes and new furry blankets, Jongin could finally shift in his wolf form, let his bones crack a little bit and he took a run-up in the hills towards the mountains. He hadn’t been running for too long and he could feel the burning in his muscles while he was pushing himself but he liked it. He was feeling free. Jongin missed the feeling of having the power under his feet. And just when he reached the highest part of the hill, he could run some more and maybe reach higher into the mountain, Jongin saw his mate, lying down in his wolf form too, on a big rock where the sun was keeping him warm and Sehun seemed like he was sleeping deeply because he didn’t notice Jongin at all and Jongin doubted that he was quiet while he was panting as heavily as he was doing now.

Without thinking, Jongin turned into his human form and decided that he should cuddle his fluffy mate then and just enjoy the feeling of the big warm wolf next to him. Jongin had never gotten the chance to enjoy his time next to Sehun as he should as a mate. He couldn’t pamper him and he couldn’t cuddle him because Jongin was blinded by his desire to improve and Sehun had to fight his own demons until he didn’t snap and got rid of everything. Jongin missed Yifan, the alpha was going to be a big part of his life, Jongin could feel it, he knew it and he wished that he could get the chance to meet a Yifan in one of his other lives so that they could grow as close as Jongin wished them to be.

However, for now, Jongin had to take care of his mate. Sehun was too nice for his own good. Jongin knew that the moment Sehun got back his strength to the max he was going to help everyone with everything he could and as much as Jongin understood him, this much he knew that Sehun had to lessen his magic use. Sehun was still healing, which Jongin knew it was a good sign but he didn’t miss the number of scars left on his body once Sehun was up and ready to accept all the visitors in the morning.

Right now, though, Jongin only wished to be cuddled into his mate, feel safe and content. Sehun finally noticed him because he pushed Jongin’s head with his muzzle and whined at him, probably because Jongin was naked and the weather was still cold. Jongin didn’t want to do anything but to lean down to bite Sehun’s ear, despite being in his human form and then pushed his naked body closer to Sehun. The big wolf put his paws over Jongin and pulled him closer to keep him warm and huffed then groaned, he was clearly displeased with Jongin and the fact that he was risking his health but if Jongin was in his wolf form he couldn’t be able to speak with Sehun like he could do now. They might have telepathy but it wasn’t strong enough to keep long conversations going and even though now only Jongin could speak, he knew that now at least he had the chance to be heard.

“I think you should lessen the amount of magic you’re using,” Jongin mumbled against Sehun’s neck and the wolf whined. “I mean, I know you’re doing it because you want to help your wolves but you’re already getting weak, have you not seen the number of scars left on your body?” Sehun huffed again. “I don’t want to find you dead next to a tree because you wanted to help someone’s grandchildren to see it living and big, instead of dried and dead.”

Sehun snored and Jongin could guess that this was a laugh. Nuzzling closer to Sehun, Jongin felt the earthy scent and his own mixed with Sehun’s and he loved it. Sehun wiggled his body and Jongin groaned, he didn’t want to move but Sehun started to lick his hair and Jongin knew that maybe Sehun had decided the weather was too cold for him to be naked in the middle of nowhere so after giving his mate short glare and sticking his tongue out, Jongin shifted and tried to bite Sehun’s tail. This thing was too fluffy for its own good, Jongin had always wanted to bite it and he wasn’t even a damn pup anymore but since he noticed that Sehun was confused at what exactly Jongin wanted to bite, Jongin leaned down and bit the tail and started wagging his own excitedly. In that moment Jongin was sure that Sehun was questioning his life because the alpha huffed and lied down on the ground only to put his paws over his eyes and Jongin wiggled Sehun’s tail with his mouth for a while before letting go.

Jongin gave Sehun a few licks and bites on his ears to show him that they had to get moving because maybe some of the pack members had paid a visit at Sehun’s house and no one was home so Jongin didn’t want to worry anyone. Sehun whined but stood up, shook his body and stretched, he looked at Jongin who was still smaller than him and Jongin had the feeling that Sehun grew bigger but he shook his head, bumped into Sehun and then ran. He could feel Sehun following him and Jongin decided to outrun Sehun. Unfortunately, Sehun noticed what Jongin had in mind and the evil pup moved past Jongin, slapping Jongin’s nose with his tail and then running ahead as if it was nothing.

Through the whole run to their house, Jongin could only see the fluffy black tail and the big paws and the scent which Sehun was always bringing. The moment they reached the house both of them shifted and Jongin grabbed Sehun and brought him up at the bedroom to put him on the bed and tickled him. Sehun couldn’t hold back and his hands and legs were moving like crazy while he was trying to push Jongin away.

“You win! You win, hyung!” Sehun said between his giggles and just in time Jongin grabbed Sehun’s wrists because his hands were going to slap him. Sehun was panting, his eyes were watery and his nose was red, Jongin thought this was the most beautiful man. They looked at each other for a while and Sehun moved up so that he could peck Jongin’s lips and smiled at him. “Thank you for not giving up on me,” he said and Jongin leaned down.

They kissed for a while, Sehun had spread his legs a little bit so that Jongin could take his place between them and touch Sehun. Although Jongin had tried to never share his worries, he thought that Sehun might be lost to the magic, despite knowing that it was impossible since Sehun was the magic. However, when some wounds needed too much time to heal and the scars left, Jongin was worried that maybe Sehun was still giving up on himself and he’d disappear. Fortunately, Sehun never disappeared. He was calmer, nature seemed better, the sun shined brighter and more birds were flying around. Jongin noticed the animals which were more than before, the butterflies the flowers they were growing better now even without Sehun’s constant care. The pack seemed happier as if they were all free from a dark cloud and heavy baggage on their shoulders.

“I like you a lot,” Jongin whispered against Sehun’s lips and pecked them, before kissing Sehun’s nose and giggled when Sehun scrunched it.

“I like you too,” Sehun replied and put his hands down on Jongin’s hips, moving the thumbs over the skin and frowned. “Let’s get clothed, your skin is cold.”

“It’s because I can control the fire, now I can control my temperature.” Jongin closed his eyes for a moment before opening them and Sehun had his mouth slightly opened.

“You’re warm now,” Sehun whispered and he moved his hands all over Jongin’s back and hips and sides, even his face. “You can control it.”

“Not fully, but yes, I can.” Jongin pecked Sehun’s lips and smiled wider. “Some of the wolves mentioned that I can help with teaching the pups a few things about magic and fighting and shifting, I said that I can but I suppose it’s better if they ask you and…”

“We should give you the second in command rank.” Sehun hummed after and wrapped his legs and arms around Jongin. “You’re my personal blanket.”

“Sehun, we have to fight if you’re going to put me in this position.” Sehun shook his head against Jongin’s neck, right under his chin and if Jongin opened his mouth he might have to get a taste of Sehun’s hair and the omega sighed.

“I’m the magic,” Sehun said as if this was giving all the answers Jongin looked for.

“Yeah, I figured, this still doesn’t change the fact…”

“Everyone has a purpose in this land.” Jongin rolled his eyes when Sehun said this. He couldn’t resist but pull Sehun’s hair, he didn’t want to eat Sehun’s hair and he also wanted to show his mate that he was serious about this and he wanted to know what was about to happen.

“What’s this thing about the purpose?” Jongin asked quietly, he noticed now how sleepy Sehun looked and after the yawned Sehun let out, Jongin felt slightly bad for making his mate stay awake but he needed answers.

“Let’s say I came here to protect this land, Youngho stayed in order to take the place of the clan leaders, your purpose…I think it’s for you to keep me alive.” Sehun let out a tired chuckle and yawned again. “Everything has a reason for existing. Just like the tree in front of the house where Jaemin and his mate will live in a few years, their children will be born there.”

“How do you know this?” Jongin asked quietly, his fingers were in Sehun’s hair, it was so soft, just like his fur and Sehun’s eyes were almost closing now, he was really tired. But Jongin couldn’t let him sleep now, not when he needed to know.

“Because I’ll be the one to give the children their magic, I know when children will be born and what magic they’ll have. I’m here like this only because this land needed a physical protector, once this land no longer needs protection, I’ll disappear.”

“Then I’ll disappear with you.” Jongin lied over Sehun and put his head under his mate’s chin.

“Yeah, you will.”

“So how many happy years we have to live?”

“A few centuries, more or less, and at least twelve generations of wolves will pass through our hands, we have to combine the two lands, but it’s still too soon because first we have to fight against the rogues and the omega lands should accept the fact that they have magic too and they should embrace it…” Sehun yawned again and let out a small whine and shivered, pulling Jongin closer. The omega grabbed the blanket which was near his legs and put it over their bodies, he used more of his magic so that he would keep Sehun warm.

“How many things do you know?” Jongin whispered even though he didn’t expect an answer anymore.

“Everything until I disappear. However, things had changed when you decided you should mate me, you had to mate Yifan and also Soojung was supposed to accept you but she didn’t and I couldn’t control my magic and my anger consumed me and you know what happened after that.”

“As long as you don’t try to destroy yourself, I think I can live with everything.” Jongin kissed Sehun’s chin and let the alpha to think.

A few centuries with Sehun, Jongin didn’t think it was bad. He still had a lot of things to study about Sehun, his nature, the way the magic was controlling them and why everything existed for a reason but for now, Jongin closed his eyes, took a deep breath so that he could feel Sehun’s scent around him and let the sleep take the best out of him.

The next morning Jongin was woken up by a few fur balls trying to bite his toes and his nose. A few pack families were in Sehun’s house, his mate was preparing breakfast, Jongin walked to him and kissed him before he shifted and started to play with the pups. Jongin was happy, the pups were the sweetest. They were small, innocent and full of energies, they were trying to attack Jongin when he lied down on the ground and bared his tummy. Sehun and the pups’ parents were laughing on the side, petting their children and cooed when they proudly walked to them because they had won over the beast, aka Jongin.

Once Jongin shifted back and Sehun gave him pants to put and a cup of tea to warm himself, Jongin didn’t miss the small bow the older wolves gave him as if he was on a higher rank than them and when Jongin looked at Sehun, his mate only shrugged and smiled at him. Their day continued in the same spirit, people giving them bows but still smiled brightly at them, a few of the warriors of the pack walked to them and asked when the next hunt would happen, because now the wolves might be less but they still needed food especially when now everything was going to be shared equally. Sehun let Jongin decide.

Through their walk around the pack, Jongin glared at Sehun and hissed at him when Sehun was using his magic a little bit too much and what was worse, Sehun was doing magic so that the younger pups could get used to it, but Jongin was still worried. Sehun was only shaking his head and had put an arm around Jongin’s waist only to pull him closer and kiss him so that Jongin was going to shut up.

“He knows how to shut you up, doesn’t he?” Youngho had sat down next to Jongin patted his back but the wicked smile was staying on his face. He was amused.

“Shut up,”Jongin grumbled and stuck out his lower lip while he was biting his upper one and was trying to glare at his mate who was so into explaining the plan of using their magic together so that they could bring back to life the part of nature which Sehun had unfortunately destroyed. The pack was supportive, especially because not only could they use their magic but they could learn how to control it and maybe master new spells and have a lot of fun with it. Jongin, however, was told to stay on the side with a kiss and a pat on his butt.

Sehun trusted Jongin, he knew this, Sehun was making sure to tell him and to show him but he wanted for Jongin to stay away because Jongin was powerful and some of the wolves were tempted to show how much better they were than the second in command. And it was slightly unfortunate because Jongin liked the challenge and Sehun didn’t want to see anyone hurt, not when he was trying to keep the peace. Some were too hot-blooded and too willing to have blood on their hands, Sehun didn’t want this blood to be Jongin’s or someone else’s that tried to protect Jongin, this was why when it came to the serious things, Sehun was making sure Jongin was going to be on the side. The omega understood, he knew the risks and he knew his temper especially when he was one with his fire, but he still wished to prove himself and sometimes this wasn’t a good thing. Just like now, he was part of the meeting but he was still on the side.

The pack meeting was more like a family dinner, they were on a big round table so that they could look at each other and everyone could take a part of the talk. Jongin was at the back not on the table because although everyone was happy for him, they believed that he still needed time to improve his control over his fire before he could try to heal things and grow plants or anything. Jongin knew they were right, Sehun was standing up most of the time to bring him food or ask for Jongin’s suggestions when it came to something not so related to magic. Youngho was joining him with Jaemin from time to time, mainly to tease him.

The good side of these meetings and the pack decided to have at least one pack meeting every week was that everyone was growing closer to the others. There was no hatred or anger if one clan was more powerful than the other. There were no defined clans anymore, just families that had the power of their own. Sehun was making sure that now his attention was on all of them and also every one of the families was telling him the things he had missed. For example, the river which was passing through the land was too weak and Jongin and Sehun had to see what was going on. Other times, Sehun, Jongin and someone else had to go to the human part of the world to exchange furs and food for clothes and books.

The time was passing very fast. Jongin saw two new mated families pray for a child and the children were born in the most beautiful ways. One of the children was an alpha and it was found in a bed of petals and butterflies, he was going to have earth magic, Sehun had whispered in Jongin’s ear. The other child was crying, from the tears which had fallen on the ground had grown small white flowers. This child was going to control the air. Jongin was amazed at the beauty of it. The children were babies, taken by their parents, accepted by the pack and soon after the children shifted into pups and stayed like this for a while.

When Jongin was witnessing how they were growing, especially when he was the one who was teaching the children how to use their shifting powers and what they could do with their magic, sometimes Jongin wished he could have one of his own. However, they had never talked about this. Most of the time they were on their own, Sehun and Jongin, if Jongin wasn’t training the pups and Sehun wasn’t checking if everything was living and if everyone was happy, they were together, either making love and enjoying each other’s company or they were training most of the time Sehun was showing Jongin better ways how to control his magic and maybe giving him some of his because Jongin eventually could control the air and he was often making fireballs flying in the sky to entertain the pups.

Sometimes while they were lying on the bed, or outside on the grass, depending on how good the weather was, Jongin looked up at the sky, enjoyed the stars and the moon and wondered what it could have been if they weren’t only two but more. Was it going to be okay if they had a pup? Would he be happier? Was he going to share his love between Sehun and the pup or it was going to be a different feeling? He was curious but he knew that Sehun knew about this, he knew when or if they were going to have children. And Sehun never spoke about it and Jongin had never asked because he was scared.

“What are you thinking?” Sehun asked quietly. It was now their third winter together, they had just passed through one of Jongin’s heats, it was cold but Jongin was keeping them warm and both were too tired to bring woods inside the house to keep it warm. But soon they had to, Jongin was going to crave something to eat, since his heat was getting a lot more demanding than before, maybe because of the mating and him being an omega.

“If we’re going to have pups.” This was the first time for Jongin to mention the pups and he was glad that Sehun didn’t tense against him but the silence was too long to be a pleasant one.

“I don’t think so,” Sehun whispered and kissed the tip of his hair. “I can’t create my own pup and I don’t think nature wishes me to have a child on my own. The whole magic is on me, if I have a child it’s going to be too weak, or too powerful. Either of these cases is bad because the child will die.”

“Was I meant to have a child?” Jongin asked, he rarely asked questions like these. He was scared of knowing, having in mind that he had never seen himself as a mate of Yifan or as a leader of this land or even as a parent.

“I don’t think so, not on this land at least. Maybe if you haven’t come here, with your omega, Taemin, maybe then you could have had it.” Sehun stayed quiet for a while and Jongin had no idea how he should reply to this. “I’m sorry if you regret your choices.”

“No, no, Sehun…” Jongin moved so that he could cup Sehun’s face and pepper him with kisses. “I don’t regret anything! I just got sentimental especially because I’m in a heat and because I’m surrounded by the children daily and sometimes I’m eager, this doesn’t mean I want one or I’ll hate you or regret if I don’t have any.”

“Are you sure?” Sehun’s voice was weak and small, his eyes were sad.

“I haven’t been surer than now.” Jongin kissed Sehun and smiled at him. “I want only you. And if we’re honest here, I don’t think I can handle one of my own. Especially not if I have around a hundred of pups that pass through my hands for training,”

Both of them laughed because it was the truth. The pack was growing, some wolves without packs and lands were joining them, Jaemin had returned to the omega land once he found his mate last year and he wished to share his knowledge with the omega land. Jongin was sure some of the new omegas coming to the alpha land, it was because Joohyun or whoever the new leader was, wished for the omegas to learn how to control the magic better. Jongin was a full-time trainer and a teacher. He barely had time to see Sehun and once he was getting in heat, Sehun was literally grabbing his neck in his wolf form and was bringing him home.

“I really love you, Jongin,” Sehun said while he was slowly finding his place inside Jongin. The latter let out a content sigh, he wanted to feel full and Sehun was giving exactly this.

“I love you too,” Jongin replied and moved his hips so that they could be fully connected. “You know, I’ve been thinking,” Jongin could feel the knot forming, apparently it was a magic alpha thing, one time the knot didn’t show up at all and other time it was showing a few second into the mating. Jongin got used to it. “Maybe one day, we should do a land of our own.”

“And where do you think it should be?” Sehun asked, his nose was in Jongin’s hair, Sehun was breathing in Jongin’s scent, it was endearing.

“Up in the mountains…” Jongin moved so that he could kiss Sehun’s jaw and bit the bone.

“Why there?”

“Because you can get even fluffier there, you know cold weather, bigger fur, I’ll be living with a teddy bear, a living teddy bear that smells like earth and I can bite your tail and your ears and you're my fluffy heaven. My small pup, my precious pup…” Jongin spoke while he was kissing Sehun’s face now and he couldn’t help but giggle when he noticed the frown on Sehun’s face.

“Jongin, I swear, if my knot wasn’t so into you, I was going to throw you away and let you sleep alone!”

“But you’re really fluffy!” Jongin argued back.

“It’s not my fault!”

“Still fluffy, still precious and still mine.”

“Why did I mate you again?” Sehun groaned and put a hand over his face.

“Because you need someone to bite your fluffy tail!”

“Jongin, shut up…”

“Love you too!”

 

The end


End file.
